Partir à l'aventure ensemble
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Partir ensemble ? Mais j'ai peur pour toi même si tu sais te battre... FIC FINIE...
1. Note

Bonjour à vous tous ! Je vous écris ce petit mots pour vous dire que j'ai décidé de réécrire entièrement ma fic **Partir à l'aventure ensemble** parce que je trouvais qu'elle était trop comment dire, brute.

Grâce à la merveilleuse patience et aux bons conseils de ma correctrice, j'ai pu la réécrire et voilà ce que ça donne, j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic, j'espère que vous me laisserez un commentaire pour me dire vos impressions et surtout pour dire ce qui a changé, ce qui est mieux ou ce qui n'est pas bien…

Bonne lecture à vous tous…


	2. Chapter 1

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

Disclamer : Tous les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, sauf Edhelnen.

Note : tout ce qui est en gras est en langue commune, tout ce qui est en _gras et en italique_est de l'elfique et tout ce qui est en _italique _sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ****: Une rencontre inattendue…**

Legolas venait d'avoir tout juste soixante ans, et son père avait comme tous les dix ans fêté son anniversaire en grandes pompes. Legolas adorait ces fêtes, car elles regroupaient de plus en plus de personnes inconnues. Son passe temps favori était de faire courir ses nourrices à travers la forêt, au moment où son père le présentait à l'assemblée présente. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle, seulement, cette fois-ci, il fit une rencontre plutôt inattendue. Quand il l'aperçut, il se stoppa net. Ses nourrices ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il s'arrête, et elles heurtèrent le jeune prince, le faisant tomber. Legolas était sous de ses deux nourrices. Ruin, releva la tête et son expression se figea, tout de suite suivie par Niniel, mais elle reprit ses esprits plus vite étant la plus âgées et la plus expérimentée. Elle fit descendre Ruin de son dos et permit à Legolas de pouvoir respirer. Elle dit à l'adresse de Ruin :

_**« - Veuillez conduire le jeune prince auprès de son père, et informez-le de la situation.**_

_**- Très bien. Venez Legolas. »**_ Elle le prit par l'épaule et commença à partir quand le prince se retourna et dit :

_**« - Je voudrais savoir ce qui va lui arriver.**_

_**- Seul le roi votre père pourra le dire,**_ lui répondit Niniel.

- _**Venez, je vous conduis auprès de lui »**_ lui dit Ruin.

Legolas se laissa faire et partit vers le banquet donné en son honneur. Thranduil annonça la présence de son fils, et la fête put continuer. Ruin demanda au roi une audience privée.

_**« - Monseigneur, nous avons un problème, **_**d****it-elle presque nerveusement.**

_**- Parlez sans crainte, nourrice. Quel est ce problème ?**_**demanda le roi en conservant son calme légendaire.**

_**- En poursuivant le prince, nous avons rencontré une jeune fille errant dans les bois.**_

_**- En quoi est-ce un problème ? **_**répondit Thranduil avec une pointe d'étonnement.**

_**- Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, elle est allée très loin dans vos terres sans être arrêtée par vos gardes. C'est assez étrange, Sire.**_

_**- En effet**__**…**_

_**- Niniel l'a conduite dans ses appartements pour la laver et l'habiller.**_

_**- Très bien, je vais de ce pas dans mes appartements. Quand vous aurez fini, amenez-la moi.**_

_**- Très bien Sire. »**_

Le roi partit voir Legolas pour lui dire qu'il s'absentait et qu'il devait prendre sa suite auprès des invités. Mais le prince ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

_**« - Père, je veux vous accompagner…**_

_**- Non mon fils, tu dois rester auprès des invités.**_

_**- Mais je veux la voir… **_**insista Legolas avec audace, en tirant légèrement sur la manche du roi.**

_**- Je t'ai dit non, Legolas !**_

_**- Je vous en prie... Je désire la voir, père, et ne pas rester auprès de **__**nos invités…**_**répondit-il avec une moue d'ennui.**

_**- Tu devras pourtant rester auprès d'eux, car qui mieux que toi peut me représenter ?**_

_**- Très bien… **_**fit Legolas dans un soupir.**_** »**_

Il partit se mélanger à la foule présente, tandis que le roi regagnait ses appartements pour décider du cas de la jeune fille, qui l'inquiétait. Elle était déjà dans ses appartements royaux, accompagnée de Niniel qui la tenait contre elle en signe de protection. La petite restait collée contre la nourrice, la peur se lisant dans son regard. Quand le Seigneur Thranduil apparut, elle remarqua tout de suite sa noblesse, sa grâce, mais surtout son regard presque menaçant. Le roi la regardait aussi, et il remarqua la beauté étrange de cette jeune elfe qui devait avoir le même âge que son fils, à quelques années près. Elle avait une chevelure qui oscillait entre le blond et le roux, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris orage. Elle avait la moue d'une personne prise en faute.

_**« - Comment te nommes-tu ? **_**lui demanda calmement le roi.**

_**- Edhelnen, **_**répondit-elle d'une voix un peu apeurée, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.**

_**- Très bien, sais-tu quel âge tu as ?**_

_**- J'ai soixante ans aujourd'hui…**_

_**- Parfait, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais toute seule dans les bois ?**_

_**- Ma mère m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'atteigne les frontières de votre pays, car je serais en sécurité avec vous.**_

_**- Comment se nomme ta mère ? »**_

A l'appellation de sa mère, la petite releva la tête, le regard brillant, presque au bord des larmes…

_**« - Linaewen.**_

_**- Et ton père ? **_**Il la vit avaler difficilement sa salive.**

_**- Chilnen.**_

_**- Bien. Niniel, aménagez des appartements pour notre invitée,**_** d****it-il en souriant, comme pour rassurer Edhelnen.**

_**- Très bien, Sire. »**_

La nourrice accompagna la jeune elfe à ses nouveaux appartements. Elle lui fit une visite de la propriété du roi, et retourna auprès de Thranduil.

_**« - Sire, pourquoi la gardez-vous ? »**_

L'incompréhension était seule maîtresse de sa voix.

_**« - Parce quelle aura un rôle importante à jouer dans l'avenir.**_

_**- Je ne comprends pas...**_

_**- Le nom de ses parents renvoie à l'eau. Souvenez-vous de la légende !**_

_**- ... Est-ce possible, Sire ? Est-ce possible que l'Elue de l'eau soit parmi nous ?**_

_**- Oui. Et 'seule l'Elue de l'eau pourra vaincre le mal absolu'... »**_

Il avait prononcé cette phrase face à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos.

_**« - Mais quel est ce mal absolu, Sire ?**_

_**- Nul ne le sait pour le moment. Elle seule saura quand elle devra agir.**_

_**- Mais en êtes-vous bien sûr ? C'est une elfe, je doute quelle possède un quelconque pouvoir...**_

_**- N'avez-vous pas sentit cette aura ?**_

_**- Si, bien sûr… **_**admit-elle finalement.**

_**- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de son père Chilnen ?**_

_**- Non, monseigneur. Je ne connaissais pas ce nom avant que vous ne le prononciez.**_

_**- C'était l'Istari de l'eau. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire connaître, seuls quelques rares ouvrages le mentionnent. Mais rappelez-vous : 'Quand l'union du magicien de l'eau et de l'elfe de l'eau naîtra, il sera si puissant qu'il pourrait battre le mal qui agit sur la Terre du milieu'.**_

_**- L'elfe de l'eau… Je me souviens d'une elfe qui passait pratiquement tout son temps près d'une source d'eau mais est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Linaewen ?** _

_**- La légende dit qu'elle seule pourra déclencher ce grand pouvoir. » **_

Il avait gardé son sérieux depuis le début, mais Niniel vit une pointe d'inquiétude passer sur son visage si calme.

_**« - Mais alors... Si elle n'accepte pas sa destinée, Sire, comment ferons-nous ?**_

_**- Je voulais dire qu'elle seule possède la clé de son pouvoir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle fera son possible pour sauver le monde de la Terre du Milieu. Enfin je l'espère… »**_

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, si bien que Niniel ne l'entendit pas.

_**« - J'espère que vous dites vrai, Sire. »**_

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus de mille ans, et le Prince de Mirkwood chevauchait à grande allure à travers les plaines qui entouraient le royaume de son père, poursuivit par une elfe furieuse… En effet, le prince avait volé le bijou d'Edhelnen, celui que sa mère lui avait offert quand elle était enfant. Elle le rattrapa trop vite au goût du prince, et se jeta sur lui. Ils basculèrent sur le côté et Edhelnen tomba sur Legolas. Ils rirent ensemble pendant un long moment. A les voir comme ça, on les prendrait pour un couple. Mais en fait, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde. En effet, ils s'appréciaient énormément, et ne faisaient pratiquement rien séparément. Ils faisaient tout ensemble : ils assistaient aux mêmes leçons, s'entraînaient ensemble au maniement des armes, et il faut avouer qu'ils avaient le même niveau. Quand ils combattaient ensemble, ils n'arrivaient pas à se départager. Quand leur rire se calma, ils virent un garde s'approcher d'eux au grand galop, puis s'arrêter à leur niveau. Legolas, qui s'était relevé, interpella le garde :

_**« - Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**- Le roi vous fait quérir pour une audience.**_

_**- Très bien, nous arrivons,**_** r****épondirent-ils ensemble**_**. »**_

Ils partirent à la suite du garde. Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée, et rencontrèrent le roi dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'audience. Quand Thranduil les aperçut, il leur dit :

_**« - L'audience est repoussée à demain, étant donné votre arrivée tardive... **_

Il avait employé un ton qui laissait transparaître son mécontentement.

_**- C'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard, monseigneur.**_

_**- Peu importe à qui est la faute, les faits sont là. Vous n'êtes pas arrivés à temps.**_

**_- Est-ce important ?_**

_**- Si cela n'était pas le cas, je vous ne vous aurais pas convoqués ! Mais cela attendra demain. Allez-vous reposer à présent.**_

_**- Très bien père.**_

_**- Comme vous voudrez, monseigneur. »**_

Ils partirent tous les deux vers leur chambre respective. Mais Legolas, de part sa bonne éducation, raccompagna sa meilleure amie à sa chambre. Elle lui dit avec un immense sourire :

_**« - Nous voici devant ma chambre à présent.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Tu veux rentrer ? **_**demanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas trahir le sentiment qui l'habitait.**

_- Non, je dois passer voir Celebrimbor._

_**- Ah... **_**fit-elle, déçue**_**. Très bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit. »**_

Elle rentra dans sa chambra et ferma aussitôt la porte. Elle ne supportait pas que Legolas fréquente d'autres filles. Elle était très possessive avec lui. Legolas, lui, attendit pendant une minute devant la porte, puis partit. Elle l'entendit partir et alla se coucher directement. Legolas passa la nuit avec son amante car il avait le pressentiment que ce serait la dernière qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

* * *

A suivre… 

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fic que j'écris toute seule.


	3. Chapter 2

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

Kalas1209 : Alors tu me connais, moi et les fautes ça fait qu'un lol. Mais c'est un peu fait exprès que son amante ce soit pas Edhelnen. Ce serait trop facile sinon mdr ! Et puis ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde, comme toi et moi. Donc il ne ressent pour elle que de l'amitié.

lessien calmcacil : Alors, pour commencer : oui, je sais, je fais des fautes, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, je les adore lol ! Sinon oui, tu sais, Legolas c'est le top du top des elfes, donc c'est normal qu'il ai des amantes. Il ne va pas se priver, le pauvre mdr !

Celebriante :Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Au moins j'en aurais fait une qui te plaît lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ****: Départ et révélations….**

Le lendemain, Legolas alla chercher Edhelnen dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte. Au bout de deux minutes, elle s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie. Il sourit et lui dit :

_**« - Bonjour.**_

_**- Bonjour.**_

_**- Tu as bien dormi ?**_

_**- Moi oui, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... »**_**Annonça-t-elle dans un demi sourire.**

Les joues de Legolas se tintèrent de rose et Edhelnen ria aux éclats. Elle arrêta ses insinuations et décida qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre le roi dans la salle d'audience. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le roi, qui se tourna vers Legolas :

_**« - Mon fils, tu dois porter un message au seigneur Elrond pour moi. »**_

**Sa voix était plus sérieuse que d'habitude.**

_**« - Très bien père. Quel est ce message ? **_**Demanda Legolas sentant l'incompréhension monté en lui.**

**_- Un garde m'a apporté hier la nouvelle, Gollum a réussi à tromper la vigilance de ses gardes et s'est enfuit de la forêt… »_**

Legolas serra ses poings en apprenant la nouvelle.

_**« Il a réussi à s'enfuir ! Comment ?**_

_**- Nos gardes avaient accepté de le laisser jouer dans les arbres, et il en a profité pour s'enfuir. »**_

**Thranduil s'était à présent levé de son trône et s'était mis devant son fils le regardant dans les yeux.**

_**« - Bien, j'apporterais ce message à Imladris. »**_

Il sortit de la salle pour se préparer au voyage.

_**« - Quant à toi Edhelnen, je veux que tu accompagnes mon fils jusqu'à Fondcombe. Je sais qu'avec toi il ne craint rien.**_

_**- Très bien monseigneur. Vous ne regrettez pas votre choix, et celui-ci m'honore**_, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. »

Elle sortit pour aller se préparer. Elle avait été triste un moment de savoir que Legolas partirait pour Fondcombe, et qu'ils seraient séparés. Mais quand le roi lui avait dit qu'elle accompagnerait le prince, elle avait failli exploser de joie devant lui. Une fois sortie de la salle d'audience, elle courut le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle se précipita vers son armoire. Elle jeta une tenue de guerrière sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller. Elle avait à peine retiré son bustier qu'elle s'attaquait déjà à sa robe. Seulement, dans son empressement, elle resta bloquée dans sa robe au niveau de la tête. Elle sautillait dans sa chambre pour faire passer la robe, mais sans succès. Elle se mit à hurler le prénom de sa gouvernante Niniel, et fut contrainte de rester dans cette position pendant au moins dix minutes. Au bout de ce laps de temps, la vieille gouvernante arriva et ne put réprimer un petit rire de la voir dans cette position. Edhelnen, vexée au plus haut point, lui dit :

_**« - Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! Voudriez-vous m'aider ?**_**Lança-t-elle sèchement à sa gouvernante.**

_**- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne jamais te presser pour enlever tes vêtements... »**_

Elle s'approcha d'Edhelnen en souriant.

_**« - Oui, je sais, mais si je ne me dépêche pas je serais en retard. Et, connaissant Legolas, il sera difficile à rattraper, **_**lui expliqua-t-elle se radoucissant.**

_**- En effet, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence... »**_

Elle rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur et la gouvernante l'aida à se déshabiller puis à préparer ses affaires. Une fois prête, elle courut jusqu'aux écuries et fut contente de trouver la délégation encore là. Legolas, surprit de la voir ainsi habillée et armée, lui dit :

_**« - ... Ne me dis pas que tu viens avec nous ? »**_

**Il avait une expression de surprise sur le visage.**

_**« - Si. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant tout le voyage, **_**répondit-elle avec un certain triomphe dans la voix.**

_**- Il est hors de question que tu nous accompagnes, c'est trop dangereux !**_

_**- Je te rappelle que je sais me battre, et ce aussi bien que toi !**_

_**- Oui, je sais, mais je n'y tiens pas ! Alors retourne dans ta chambre te changer. » **__**So**_**n ton était autoritaire et se voulait sans réplique.**

Edhelnen se plaça devant lui, mit les mains sur ses hanches et toujours avec cet amusement dans la voix elle répliqua…

_**« - De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !**_

_**- Et pourquoi donc ? **_**Demanda-t-il surpris.**

_**- Parce que le roi ton père m'a chargée de ta sécurité, répondit-elle avec fierté. Et oui, sur Ordre Royal, je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à Fondcombe et te ramener à Mirkwood.**_

_**-Bon très bien, tu as gagné, mais tu as intérêt à me suivre. »**_

Il monta à cheval en lui disant cette dernière phrase et comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie Edhelnen lui lança :

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis meilleure que toi à cheval...**_

_**- Merci de me le rappeler.**_

_**- Mais de rien, mon cher. »**_

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en souriant, et ils rigolèrent de bon coeur Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, parce qu'elle était toujours là pour lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit, on les voyait rarement seul. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Et il était ravi au fond de lui qu'elle fasse partie du voyage. Le voyage fut ponctué de rire, de dispute et aussi mais surtout de réconciliation.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue de Fondcombe. Le prince et Edhelnen s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent la cité. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Les gardes derrière eux ne savaient pas ce qui se passaient, ou plutôt ne se doutaient de rien. Edhelnen dit :

_**« - Tu es prêt ?**_

_**- Plus que prêt ! À trois...**_

_**- Un... Deux... Trois ! »**_

Et ils firent un départ étonnant. Les gardes étaient restés sur place, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne réagirent qu'une fois le prince et son amie très loin devant eux. Ces derniers étaient côte à côte, et Legolas dit à Edhelnen :

_**« - Si je gagne, tu devras me servir pendant une semaine… **_fit-il en souriant,avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

_**- D'accord, mais si je gagne ce sera toi qui me serviras pendant une semaine.**_

_**- Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser puisque c'est moi qui vais gagner.**_

_**- N'y compte même pas. » **_**Une lueur d'assurance passa dans le regard d'Edhelnen qui déstabilisa Legolas.**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle parla en elfique à son étalon. Celui-ci comprit les paroles de sa maîtresse et il fit une accélération qui cloua sur place Legolas. Il s'en voulut de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Une fois arrivé, il trouva le cheval d'Edhelnen dessellé, pendant qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur son dos. Elle l'entendit arriver et lui dit :

_**« - Eh bien ! Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver.**_

**_- On avait dit pas d'encouragement !_ **Fit-il, mauvais joueur.

_**- Arrêtes un peu, tu n'allais pas tarder à le faire. Je t'ai juste devancé. »**_

Elle lui fit un sourire qui le fit rire. Ils furent surpris par une voix :

**« - Encore en train de vous chamailler, vous ne changerez donc jamais. »**

Gandalf se tenait devant eux avec les mains sur les hanches essayant d'avoir un air contrarié.

**- Gandalf ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »**

Elle descendit du dos de son cheval agilement et alla sauter dans les bras du vieux magicien.

**« - Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez au conseil, ****demanda-t-il surpris de les voir, enfin surtout surpris de voir Edhelnen.**

**-C'est le roi qui me l'a demandé. J'ai pour mission d'escorter le Prince Legolas jusqu'à Imladris.**

**- Et oui, malheureusement…** fit Legolas en souriant. »

Il avait rajouté ça tout bas pour éviter des représailles d'Edhelnen. Gandalf, lui, ne put réprimer un sourire. Cela l'amusait énormément de les voir car ils se chamaillaient toujours.

**« - Venez, on vous attend pour le Conseil, **leur dit Gandalf plus sérieusement.

**- Très bien. Nous arrivons. »**

Ils avaient répondu en même temps et se fusillèrent du regard. Cela amusa beaucoup le vieux magicien. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se diriger vers le porche où se tient le Conseil d'Elrond. Ils prirent place et Elrond prit la parole :

**« - Etrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez, ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon. »**

Le hobbit se leva et posa l'Anneau sur le socle au milieu du porche. L'un des hommes, aux cheveux roux, se leva et dit :

**« - Alors c'est vrai… »**

Ils regardèrent tous l'Anneau, mais l'homme aux cheveux roux prit une fois de plus la parole :

**« - Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui… »** Sa voix était déterminée mais porté surtout la marque de la convoitise ce qui effraya un peu Edhelnen.

Il avait dit tout cela avec conviction mais un autre homme osa s'opposer à lui :

**« - On ne peut le contrôler, aucun de nous ne le peut, l'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître… »**

Vexé au plus haut point, l'homme du Gondor cracha à celui qui venait de parler :

**« - Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? »**

Legolas, excédé par l'attitude de l'homme du Gondor, se leva et lui rétorqua :

**« - Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »**

Toutes les personnes furent surprises de cette nouvelle sauf Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas et Edhelnen qui le connaissent depuis longtemps. L'homme du Gondor, lui, était surpris et il se tourna vers Aragorn.

**« - Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ?** demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

**- L'héritier du trône du Gondor… **acquiesça Legolas.** »**

Il avait ajouté ces paroles dans un murmure. Puis Edhelnen tira sur sa manche pour lui dire de s'asseoir, mais il ne lui obéit pas et resta debout. Voyant cela, et gêné de cette intervention, Aragorn lui dit :

« _**- Asseyez-vous, Legolas.**_» Le supplia presque Aragorn.

Il s'exécuta, et l'homme du Gondor ajouta amèrement à l'adresse de Legolas, puis à Aragorn qui demeurait silencieux :

**« - Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin ! »**

Gandalf ajouta pour apaiser la situation :

**« - Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. »**

Elrond se leva, et dit à la suite de Gandalf :

**« - Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'Anneau doit être détruit. »****Sa voix était toujours aussi solennelle ce qui perturba Edhelnen, autant de singularité dans la voix.**

Jusque là les nains n'avaient rien dit, mais un nain roux intervint :

**« - Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? »**

Il se leva et abaissa sa hache sur l'Anneau. Frodon eu l'image de l'œil de Sauron quand la hache entra en contact avec l'Anneau. Le nain fut projeté auprès de la délégation des nains, et sa hache fut brisée. Alors Elrond ajouta :

**« - L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, **fit-il, presque blasé par l'attitude du nain.**L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor, et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu pour la première fois. L'un de vous doit le faire. »**

Après ces paroles, L'homme du Gondor décrit les terres du Mordor avec une certaine répugnance. Alors une dispute éclata entre les elfes et les nains. Mais elle s'arrêta nette quand Frodon se dévoua pour le faire. Tous purent voir la crainte sur son visage, alors Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir lui prêtèrent serment qu'ils l'aideraient. Puis trois hobbits apparurent et ils furent acceptés dans la communauté. Et contre toute attente, Edhelnen prit la parole :

**« - Au-delà des terres lointaines et jusqu'en Mordor, je vous protègerais, jusqu'à ma mort. »**

Elrond fut surpris par l'intervention d'Edhelnen, et par le serment qu'elle venait de prêter.

**« - Dix compagnons. Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau. »**

Et Pippin ajouta :

**« - Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »**

Ils le regardèrent tous, étonnés de sa question et essayant de cacher leur sourire devant la candeur du hobbit. Une fois le Conseil terminé, Edhelnen partit bien vite car elle savait que Legolas serait contre cette décision, et qu'il essayerait de la convaincre pour qu'elle reparte dans leur royaume. Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle avait prêté serment, et elle comptait bien s'y tenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

_**« - Entrez ! »**_

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Legolas entrer. Elle ne fut pas surprise aussi de le voir furieux, mais continua à faire ses bagages :

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? **_**Il ne masquait pas sa colère.**

**_- Et toi ? Tu crois que ton père sera d'accord pour que tu partes sans lui demander sa permission ? Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais si je rentre sans toi alors que j'ai pour mission de t'accompagner ?_**

_**- Tu… **_**Il ne su quoi répondre, elle avait touché en plein dans le mille.**

_**- Désolée, je viens. Que ça te plaise ou non !**_fit-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

_**- Il en est hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux, c'est différent de nos jeux, de nos combats : c'est la vraie vie ! Là tu ne risques pas une petite égratignure, tu risques de MOURIR ! **_**A présent sa voix ne contenait plus de colère mais de l'angoisse.**

_**- Legolas... **_fit-elle en se retournant vers lui._** Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais très bien me battre, aussi bien que toi. Alors tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon, si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne ton père sur le champ. Et, le connaissant, il enverra des gardes pour te ramener aussitôt.**_

_**- Mais là tu risques un péril REEL ! Tu n'as jamais été en situation de vie ou de mort… Supporteras-tu l'odeur du sang, la sensation de saleté venant du sang de tes ennemis aussi bien que le tient propre ?**_

_**- Tu y arrives très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi MOI je n'y arriverais pas !**_

_**- Parce que moi ça fait longtemps que je combats, que je traque et tue les orcs sans pitié. Mais quand tu seras face à des ennemis comme les hommes venant de l'Harad, pourras-tu le faire ?**_

_**- Oui, bien sûr, je suis plus que prête !**_

_**-- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, toi.**_

_**- Oui, en effet. »**_

L'ambiance fut plus décontractée et ils rirent toute l'après-midi. Legolas n'avait jamais vu Edhelnen comme ça, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après le conseil lui avait ouvert les yeux. C'était l'une des rares fois où ils avaient eu une conversation d'adultes, eux qui trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour s'amuser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Legolas regarda son amie avec les yeux d'un homme, et non ceux d'un ami, ou d'un frère. Il remarqua même pour la première fois ses formes de femme. Elle portait une robe grise, composée d'une jupe ample plus foncée que le bustier qui lui était blanc, avec des manches évasées au niveau du coude. Cela contrastait magnifiquement avec ses yeux gris orage. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux par deux tresses sur le côté qui se rejoignent derrière pour n'en former qu'une. Elle riait aux blagues des deux hobbits Merry et Pippin. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle avait changé à ses yeux, elle n'était plus la petite Edhelnen qui avait partagé son enfance. Elle le regarda en souriant et il ne put réprimer un sourire devant cette scène émouvante.

Il fut rejoint par Aragorn qui regardait dans la même direction que lui.

**« -Eh oui ! Elle a bien grandit, elle n'est plus la petite elfe pleine de vie et de passion que nous avons connue.**

**- Oh non… Maintenant, c'est une elfe avec un courage d'homme, un caractère à toute épreuve et sans faille… ** Répondit-il, presque mélancolique.

**- Legolas, c'est sa décision.**

**- Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur pour elle même si elle sait se battre… »**

* * *

_A suivre... _


	4. Chapter 3

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

**lessien calmcacil** **: Alors j'ai pas mentionné de sentiments dans mon récit ? Si ? Nan, je crois pas. Enfin je te remercie encore une fois de me corriger et ça doit pas être facile mdr… Et oui Legolas est un mauvais joueur, mais c'est tellement drôle quand il est mauvais joueur…**

**Kalas1209 ****: Alors pour la seconde fois lol ! Legolas ne tombe pas amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Je rappelle au cas où il y aurait des oublis lol… Bon je vais me taire sinon je vais me faire frapper…**

**Celebriante ****: Eh oui ! Un autre chapitre mdr ! Et en exclusivité, encore un autre chapitre lol… Bon j'arrête c'est vaseux lol. En tout cas j'espère que tu vas aimer.**

**Petit concours**** : Alors celui qui m'envoie un très belle review comme je les aime (lol ti délire) aura le droit à un personnage dans mon histoire qui, comment dire, va tomber bizarrement amoureuse d'un beau jeune elfe aux yeux bleus. Je crois que c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, vous savez qui c'est donc, bon courage et bonne lecture à tous…**

**Alex ****: Contente que ça t'ai plut, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture… **

* * *

******Chapitre 3 : …Mauvais souvenirs en perspective et départ pour le grand voyage…**

Elrond avait envoyé des messagers auprès de la communauté pour leur annoncer qu'une fête était organisée pour leur départ. Arwen, étant devenue une amie très proche d'Edhelnen, l'avait invitée à se préparer dans ses appartements. Edhelnen ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait un bal, donc elle n'avait pris que des tenues de guerrière. Elle avait accepté avec joie la proposition d'Arwen, et elle s'arrêtait devant sa porte, prête à frapper, quand elle fut surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Arwen. Avec un grand sourire, cette dernière lui dit :

**__****« - Eh bien ! Te voilà enfin ! On ne sera pas en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai choisi deux robes pour ce soir, et tu n'auras qu'à choisir celle qui te plaît.**

**__****- Dans ce cas, si tu as choisi mes robes, j'en choisi deux pour toi !**

**__****- ... Ce n'était pas prévu, mais puisque tu insistes, vas-y ! **répondit-elle, surprise et en même temps amusée. **»**

Edhelnen rentra dans la chambre, puis elles se dirigèrent vers une pièce adjacente qui se trouvait être la penderie d'Arwen et Edhelnen resta bouche bée devant le nombre de robes qui s'offraient à ses yeux. En effet, Arwen avait tellement de robes qu'une armoire ne suffisait pas. Elle fut émerveillée par autant de choix, avec des robes allant de la plus simple à la plus complexe. Elles passaient par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Edhelnen finit par choisir pour Arwen une robe bleu clair pour contraster avec ses yeux et une robe verte. Arwen, elle, choisit une robe rouge bordeaux et une autre blanche. Arwen finit par choisir la robe bleue pour elle-même, et Edhelnen prit la blanche. Elles rirent beaucoup en essayant les coiffures qu'elles porteraient. Arwen opta pour un chignon, puis elle posa par-dessus sa couronne de mithril finement sculptée. Ehelnen se fit de fines tresses partant des oreilles jusqu'en haut de la tête, tout en se laissant l'arrière des cheveux détaché. Le résultat était fort bien réussi. Edhelnen était resplendissante. Sa robe contrastait merveilleusement avec ses yeux, la jupe ample était d'une blancheur incomparable et le bustier blanc avec des broderies dorées sublimait le tout. Arwen l'observa et lui dit :

**__****« - Tu es merveilleusement belle ce soir, Edhelnen, tu vas faire beaucoup de jaloux.**

**__****-**_**Si tu comptais me faire rougir je crois que c'est gagné… » **_Et joignant presque la parole à l'acte, Arwen put voir les joues rouges d'Edhelnen et elles rirent ensemble de bon cœur.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la salle de bal, et Edhelnen hésita un instant face aux portes closes. Arwen comprit l'inquiétude de son amie, lui prit la main et c'est ensemble qu'elles franchirent ces portes. Quand elles pénétrèrent, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent, du fait que la fille du Seigneur des lieux venait de rentrer, mais aussi devant la beauté qu'arboraient les deux elfes. Elladan et Elrohir allèrent à la rencontre de ces gentes Dames, s'inclinèrent par respect et chacun offrit son bras pour les inviter à danser. Arwen prit le bras de son frère Elrohir et Edhelnen prit celui d'Elladan. Elle fut accueillie par un sourire charmeur qui la déstabilisa un court instant.

**« __****- Je dois vous prévenir que je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse…** » dit Edhelnen, quelque peu inquiète.

Cette confession fit rire Elladan, qui lui glissa à l'oreille, tout en débutant la danse :

**_« _****- Laissez-moi vous guider, et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien…** » Lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

Dans un coin de la salle, un elfe et un humain avaient une humeur sombre… En effet, ils venaient de se faire ravir les cavalières de leur choix par le duo le plus charmeur qui soit en cette soirée : les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Parmi les deux inconnus, l'un était aussi brun que l'autre était blond. Chacun un verre à la main, ils ne lâchaient pas du regard les deux seules elfes qui illuminaient la soirée. L'elfe blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Edhelnen, qui le remarqua. Elle était gênée de sentir ce regard sur elle. Mais la musique s'arrêta bientôt, et le dîner fut annoncé.

A table, Edhelnen était assise entre Aragorn et Elladan, et en face d'elle se tenait Legolas, avec toujours ce même regard insistant. Elle chercha rapidement une parade à ce qui la gênait de plus en plus, soudain elle trouva et dit :

**«**** - Aragorn, vous souvenez-vous du jour où Legolas s'est fait surprendre par son père ? » **Elle avait utilisé un ton joyeux peut-être un peu moqueur.

On put voir Aragorn sourire, puis un rire cristallin sortit de ses lèvres :

******« - Oui, en effet. Le jeune elfe qu'il était était en rébellion « interne » contre son père. Il disait qu'il en avait assez de lui et de ses réunions auxquelles il était obligé d'assister. Je précise qu'à ce moment son père était derrière lui… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite... »** Fit-il les yeux pétillantes et le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde à la table rit de bon cœur, sauf, bien sûr, le concerné. Celui-ci, excédé qu'on se moque de lui, répliqua :

******« - Et vous souvenez-vous du jour où notre chère Edhelnen traita son professeur de danse de tous les noms, alors que père était aussi derrière elle ? »** Sa voix n'était pas joyeuse comme celle d'Edhelnen, mais plutôt moqueuse, qui cherche a blessé.

Edhelnen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'excusa et sortit de la pièce pour prendre l'air. Elladan se leva, mais Aragorn intervint :

******« - Ce serait plutôt à vous, Legolas, d'y aller.**

******- Plus tard, ce n'est pas pressé…**répondit-il, piqué au vif.

******_- Elle ne voulait pas vous vexer, elle voulait juste rire des souvenirs que nous avons en commun !_**

******_- Ce n'est pas mon problème…_**

**__****- Vous devriez aller la voir, vous l'avez sûrement blessée**Insista-t-il.

**_-_**** Aragorn a raison Legolas, elle ne voulait vraiment pas vous vexer ! »**fit Arwen.

Voyant le regard d'Aragorn et d'Arwen conjugué, il se leva et partit à la suite d'Edhelnen. Il dut utiliser sa vue perçante pour la repérer se promenant dans les jardins. Elle était arrivée près de la rivière quand il la rejoignit. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était là et elle avait décidé de ne pas parler. Comme elle ne disait toujours pas un mot, il décida de rentrer. Au dernier moment, il entendit sa voix s'élever :

**__****« - Tu te souviens, quand nous étions petits, nous nous se baignions tous les deux, et sans vêtements…** Sa voix paraissait lointaine, comme plongée dans une grande réflexion.

******_- Oui, comment l'oublier… A cette époque, on était inséparables…_**

******_- Cette époque est lointaine à présent, nous avons grandi et nous sommes devenus plus pudiques… »_**

Elle commença à se déshabiller, mais elle s'arrêta quand il lui resta une fine robe de lin blanc. Il fut étonné, attendant un mouvement de sa part. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, mais elle reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait avec un sourire espiègle. Tout d'un coup, elle se retourna et rentra dans la surface lisse de l'eau. Il était estomaqué. Il réagit au bout de deux secondes avec le même sourire espiègle qu'elle. Il se déshabilla mais resta en pantalon, et la rejoignit dans l'eau. Il s'enchaîna des éclaboussures, des rires, des tentatives de noyades, des rires pour les deux elfes. Ils finirent par sortir de l'eau au bout d'une heure. Ils se rhabillèrent et partirent se coucher car ils partiraient tôt. En bon gentleman qu'il était, Legolas raccompagna Edhelnen jusqu'à sa chambre, et ils s'échangèrent un sourire espiègle. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et lui repartit dans la sienne.

Le lendemain, la communauté partit très tôt. Ils allaient passer par le col de Caradhras. Le chemin était difficile, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'avaient amené que Bill le poney pour porter leurs affaires. Sam avait en effet insisté pour choisir Bill.

La route était longue et dure pour les hobbits, mais ils faisaient preuve d'un grand courage car aucun ne se plaignait. A présent, le Caradhras était en vue et ils l'atteindraient bientôt…

Un beau jour comme les autres, Sam faisait à manger, Frodon et Aragorn regardaient Boromir donner une leçon d'épée à Merry et Pippin. Aragorn dit à Pippin :

******« - Bougez vos pieds !**Ordonna Aragorn avec sa pipe dans la bouche.

******- Oui, Pippin.**

******- Allez, plus vite, »** dit Boromir.

Un peu plus haut, Legolas scrutait l'horizon, pendant que Gandalf et Gimli convergeaient sur la route à prendre, Gimli dit :

******« - Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. »**

Le magicien, qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe, se retourna vers le nain en arrêtant de fumer et seule Edhelnen remarqua l'éclair d'inquiétude qui traversa son visage.

******« - Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement !** Insista Gimli avec espoir.

******- Non Gimli. Je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »**Sa voix était terne, presque effrayée.

Legolas scrutait à droite et Edhelnen à gauche. Ils allaient changer de côté quand Legolas remarqua un nuage noir dans le ciel magnifique et dégagé que regardait Edhelnen. Malheureusement, il était hors de sa vue perçante. Toute la communauté arrêta ses activités pour regarder ce nuage vraiment très étrange. Sam finit par dire :

******« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-il intrigué.

******- Ce n'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage,** fit le nain.

******- Qui avance vite, et contre le vent ! »** fit remarquer Boromir.

Legolas et Edhelnen avaient un visage où se mêlaient la peur et l'appréhension. Puis ils firent en même temps :

******« - Des crébains du pays de Dun !**

******- Cachez-vous ! »**ordonna Aragorn.

Ils appelèrent chacun des hobbits et les prièrent de se mettre à couvert. Ils se cachèrent tous. Frodon était avec Aragorn sous un rocher, Sam, Merry et Pippin se mirent sous des arbustes. Gandalf, Gimli et Boromir étaient derrière des rochers. Legolas et Edhelnen qui étaient côte à côte, sautèrent tous les deux dans une crevasse à côté d'eux. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient gênés mais la situation l'exigeait.

Les oiseaux passèrent au-dessus d'eux, firent demi-tour et repartirent par où ils étaient arrivés. Une fois qu'ils étaient bien loin, la communauté sortit de sa cachette. Elle se mit en route pour le col de Caradhras. Ils marchèrent pendant deux jours entiers avant de commencer l'ascension du Caradhras. Le lendemain très tôt, ils commencèrent à grimper la montagne. Dans l'après-midi, ils étaient sur une pente enneigée quand Frodon glissa et fit plusieurs roulades. Heureusement, Aragorn était derrière lui et le rattrapa de justesse. Le porteur de l'Anneau enleva la neige sur sa cape. Machinalement, il mit sa main sur son cou et découvrit que l'Anneau n'y était plus. Il le chercha des yeux et le vit plus loin, posé sur la neige. Boromir l'avait aperçu, et il le prit le premier. Aragorn vit que Boromir l'observait, et lui dit :

******« - Boromir.**

******- C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose… Une si petite chose…** fit-il, presque absent, absorbé par sa contemplation.

******- Boromir… Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon. »**

Boromir sembla sortir d'une torpeur, regarda Aragorn, puis Frodon, il les rejoignit et dit à l'adresse d'Aragorn :

******« - A vos ordres. Je n'en ai cure. »**

Frodon avait arraché l'Anneau des mains de Boromir, et celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Une fois que l'homme du Gondor fut partit, Aragorn retira sa main de la garde de son épée. Ils ne pourraient dire combien de temps s'était écoulé après l'incident quand Legolas remarqua que le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir. Il fit part de sa remarque à Gandalf, qui au début n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsque Legolas lui dit qu'il entendait une voix sinistre dans les airs qu'il y prêta attention. Il reconnu la voix de Saroumane, et essaya de le contrer sans grand succès. Une avalanche s'éboula sur eux, et toute la communauté fut ensevelie. Une fois que tout le monde réussi à remonter à la surface, Gimli proposa de prendre le chemin de la Moria, mais Gandalf préféra demander au porteur de l'Anneau quel chemin il voulait prendre. Frodon, voyant ses amis morts de froid, finit par choisir la Moria.

Ils mirent près de deux jours à redescendre la montagne, puis deux jours de marche pour se retrouver près d'un lac bien étrange. Les hobbits et Edhelnen en avaient peur, car il n'aspirait pas du tout confiance. Gandalf s'arrêta devant un des murs et commença à le frotter, comme pour l'examiner. Puis il dit concentré sur sa tâche :

******« -De l'ithildin. Cela ne reflète que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. »**

Il regarda le ciel, et comme pour répondre à son appel, le nuage qui recouvrait la lune s'écarta, laissant apparaître de magnifiques inscriptions en Ithildin. Une porte apparut sur le mur, avec une inscription que Gandalf lut :

******« - Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez.**

******- Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?** demanda Merry, impressionné.

**-**** C'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe, et les portes s'ouvriront. »**

Il s'exécuta mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il essaya de les pousser, mais toujours aucun résultat. Au bout de deux heures d'acharnement, il laissa tomber. Frodon se leva et examina l'inscription. Il dit alors face à la porte et observant les inscriptions :

******« - C'est une énigme ! Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ?**

**__****- Mellon »**lui répondit le vieux magicien.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde retrouva son enthousiasme. Ils rentrèrent et aperçurent des squelettes entassés dans l'entrée, ce qui fit paniqua les hobbits qui se retrouvèrent en fin de file. Legolas retira une flèche d'un corps pour constater que c'était des flèches de gobelin. Mais à ce moment, Frodon fut attrapé à la jambe par quelque chose de gluant et visqueux. La créature le tira en arrière, Sam appela à l'aide et Aragorn et Boromir partirent aider Frodon. Ils commençaient à découper les tentacules, quand le monstre s'immobilisa. Tout le monde se retourna et vit Edhelnen en grande concentration. Elle hurla presque :

******« - Allez récupérer Frodon, la créature ne va pas tarder à le lâcher ! »**

Aragorn se mit en dessous de Frodon et la créature le lâcha. Il le rattrapa et partit vers l'intérieur de la mine. Une fois Aragorn et Boromir passés, Edhelnen sentit le noir envahir son esprit et couvrir ses yeux. Heureusement Gandalf était derrière elle et la ramena dans la mine. Le monstre fit ébouler la porte quand il voulut poursuivre la communauté à l'intérieur de la mine. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, et devaient traverser les mines. Edhelnen ne resta pas longtemps évanouie, et ils purent repartir. Au bout du quatrième jour de marche, Gimli aperçut une pièce à sa droite et couru à l'intérieur. Il fut suivi de la communauté. Gandalf ramassa un livre qu'un cadavre nain adossé à la tombe du cousin de Gimli tenait. Il donna son bâton et son chapeau à Pippin, et lut quelques les plus importants passages du livre. A la fin, Pippin trop curieux, toucha la flèche d'un nain qui tenait en équilibre sur le puits. Mais en faisant ça, celui-ci rompit l'équilibre, et le nain tomba dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il reçut une sévère réprimande de la part de Gandalf. Puis des tam-tams se firent entendre, suivis par les cris des gobelins. Boromir alla à la porte et évita de peu deux flèches qui se plantèrent dedans. Il referma et consolida la porte avec des haches trouvées dans la pièce.

Il s'enchaîna un dur combat, car les gobelins étaient de plus en plus nombreux et avec eux un troll des cavernes fit son apparition. Gimli eut beaucoup de chance car plus d'une fois il faillit tomber sous les coups de la massue du troll. Ce dernier porta son attention sur les hobbits, et plus particulièrement sur Frodon qu'il finit par attraper par la cheville et par suspendre dans le vide. Aragorn réussi à rejoindre cette immonde bête et il lui asséna un coup de lance. L'effet fut immédiat : le troll lâcha Frodon, mais Aragorn reçut un sévère coup qui le propulsa contre un mur. Frodon porta son attention sur Aragorn, inquiet pour ce dernier, mais ce fut ce qui causa sa perte car il reçut une grande lance en plein ventre. Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur le troll et lui plantèrent leur épée dans le cou. Merry fut attrapé par ce dernier mais Pippin donna un coup d'épée lui fit lever la tête. Legolas en profita pour lui planter une flèche dans le palais. Elle lui traversa la tête et elle le tua.

Ils entendirent de nouveaux les cris des gobelins, c'est pourquoi ls partirent pour le pont de Khazad-Dûm. Ils furent encerclés par un millier de gobelins. Mais tous prirent peur, et la communauté vit des flammes sortirent d'un couloir. Boromir demanda ce que c'était, Gandalf lui répondit que c'était un Balrog. Ils coururent et descendirent des escaliers. L'escalier était rompu à un endroit, et Legolas sauta et encouragea Gandalf qui sauta lui aussi. Ensuite Boromir prit Merry et Pippin et ils rejoignirent Legolas et le magicien. Le Balrog se rapprochait de plus en plus, des fissures se faisaient voir sur les murs. Une grosse partie du plafond alla s'écraser contre l'escalier qui se craquela à son pied, mais Aragorn et Frodon purent arriver sains et saufs de l'autre côté. Puis ils traversèrent une salle. Le Balrog apparut à ce moment là, il était grand, et lança un cri qui impressionnait tout le monde, sauf Gandalf. Mais le magicien ne se laissa pas paralyser, et il s'élança après la communauté sur le pont. Gandalf s'arrêta à la moitié du pont et ordonna :

******« - Vous ne passerez pas !**

******- Gandalf ! »**cria Frodon, qui avait peur pour son ami.

Le Balrog se cambra et s'enflamma comme pour se donner de la puissance. Puis Gandalf continua toujours autant autoritaire :

******« - Je suis un serviteur du feu sacré de Dîn, détenteur de la flamme d'Ador. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flammes d'Udûn… »**

En même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase, la lumière de son bâton l'enveloppa comme une bulle de protection. Le Balrog, lui, avait sortit son épée de flamme et l'abaissa sur Gandalf. L'épée fut brisée et le Balrog fut mécontent. Gandalf poursuivis :

******« - Repartez dans l'ombre ! Vous ne passerez pas ! »**

Le Balrog avait avancé, mais Gandalf abaissa son bâton et le balrog recula. Edhelnen voulut partir rejoindre Gandalf, mais elle aperçu une étrange lueur bleue dans ses mains. Elle les contempla un bon moment, et s'aperçu que c'était de l'eau qui s'échappait de ses mains. Le Balrog avait sortit son fouet, et il le faisait claquer contre la paroi de pierre. Il s'avança sur le pont, et Gandalf lança :

******« - Vous ne passerez pas ! »**

Gandalf tapa de nouveau son bâton contre le sol, et Edhelnen mit ses mains vers le Balrog et se concentra sur lui. Une forte lueur bleue sortit de ses mains, et tout le monde la regarda, étonné. Son attaque toucha le Balrog en même temps que l'attaque de Gandalf, et le balrog recula. Il s'avança une nouvelle fois mais le pont céda et il tomba dans l'abîme sans fond. Il eut le temps de lancer son fouet qui s'accrocha à la cheville de Gandalf. Il l'entraîna avec lui vers le fond, Gandalf s'accrocha au bord du pont mais il lâcha prise, à bout de force. Seule cette phrase put sortir de ses lèvres :

******« - Fuyez pauvres fous ! »**

Frodon voulut rejoindre Gandalf, mais Boromir le retint. Edhelnen, elle, était plus près du bord, mais Legolas arriva à la stopper. Il la poussa vers la sortie, et toute la communauté sortit de la grotte. A l'extérieur, tout le monde s'effondra sur le sol. Edhelnen était la plus touchée, et Legolas le savait. Gandalf l'avait pratiquement élevée, et à chaque fois qu'il venait, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Aragorn décida qu'il fallait rejoindre la Lorien le plus vite possible. Il demanda à Boromir de relever les hobbits et ils repartiraient, le temps pressait…

* * *

**_A suivre…_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

**lessien calmcacil :**** Alors pour la scène de l'eau, on va dire qu'ils sont retombés en enfance, donc pour ce que tu as pensé c'est pas possible. Et au niveau des fautes, tu as fait un petit cafouillage qui s'est vite corrigé, et t'inquiète pas je t'en veux pas du tout…**

**alex :**** Alors oui la suite arrive, t'inquiète pas…**

**Kalas1209 : ****Bon, pour les fautes, que tu as vu, c'est corrigé. Et oui, Gandalf peut porter une personne dans l'urgence. C'est pas non plus un impotent. Eh oui…**

**Isilriel :**** Contente que ma fic t'ai plus, et contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice . Et pour infos je suis très sadique par nature, alors des fois ça apparaît dans mes histoires. Hihihihihi…**

**Lys :**** Alors je suis très heureuse que tu ai aimé, et je sais que ça ne suit pas le livre mais c'est normal, c'est ma version de l'histoire. Et voici la suite…**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : … Amours et Lorien…**

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la forêt de la Lorien. Cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'ils marchaient à travers les arbres. Gimli, voyant Frodon traîner un peu, lui dit :

**« - Ne vous éloignez pas, jeune hobbit. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe… aux terribles pouvoirs… Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme… »**

Frodon entendit une voix féminine l'appeler, et cela lui fit peur. Puis le nain rajouta dans un souffle :

**« - Et on ne les a jamais revus… »**

Frodon, déjà très peu rassuré, entendit une voix mystérieuse et féminine :

_« - Votre venue chez nous est un signe du destin qui s'annonce… Car vous amenez le Mal ici, porteur de l'Anneau… »_

Sam, inquiet par l'attitude étrange de son maître, l'appela doucement. Celui-ci recommença à avancer et Gimli ajouta :

**« - Et bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'ensorcellera pas si aisément. J'ai les yeux du faucon, et les oreilles du renard… »**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une flèche pointa sous son nez sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, Edhelnen rigola en voyant dans quelle situation était le nain après ses dernières paroles. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation de surprise. La communauté fut vite encerclée par les gardes de la Lorien. Un elfe blond s'avança, leur chef sans doute, et il leur dit avec une pointe d'arrogance :

**« - Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir… »**

Gimli n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette remarque, qui fit beaucoup rire Edhelnen qui essayait tant bien que mal de masquer sa joie. Elle posa son regard sur l'elfe qui avait prit la parole. Il était fier, et sans doute quelqu'un d'important. Il devait avoir deux ennemis, Gimli et Legolas ne semblaient pas l'aimer car ils avaient une expression de dégoût. Aragorn commença à parler avec l'elfe :

_**« - Haldir de la Lorien. Nous cherchons aide et protection. »**_

**Aragorn avait réagis le premier et lui avoua cette confession.**

**« - Aragorn, ne restons pas ici ! Ces bois sont dangereux, rebroussons chemin… » ****Ajouta Gimli pas rassuré d'être entouré par autant d'elfes.**

Il regarda les flèches pour voir si elles avaient bougé à sa remarque. Edhelnen, toujours amusée par les remarques du nain, finit par se taire car Legolas lui avait lancé un regard noir. Haldir ajouta toujours avec autant de supériorité :

**« - Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de Lorien, vous ne pouvez en partir… »**

Edhelnen trouva que ce gardien avait beaucoup d'arrogance. Haldir regarda Frodon, puis lui adressa ces quelques paroles :

**« - Venez, elle vous attend… »**

Ils mirent deux jours pour atteindre Caras Galadhon. Ils durent monter des escaliers qui leur semblaient interminables. Une fois tout en haut de la volée d'escalier, un couple majestueux descendit les escaliers devant eux. Celeborn prit la parole :

**« - Neuf sont ici, alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui…**

**- Il a basculé dans l'ombre… Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez-vous un temps soit peu, et ce sera l'échec. Entraînant la ruine de tous… »**

La Dame de Lorien venait de parler de sa voix terne, sans couleur remarqua Edhelnen. Puis elle regarda les membres de la communauté un à un, et ajouta :

**« - Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la communauté existe… Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. À présent, allez prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix. **_Bienvenue Frodon de la Comté, celui qui a vu l'œil…_**»**

Il redescendirent les escaliers et installèrent leur campement en bas. Des chants se firent entendre. Merry et Pippin demandèrent à Legolas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais l'elfe ne pouvait pas car sa peine était trop récente. Ils se tournèrent vers Edhelnen et la seule chose qu'elle puisse dire c'est qu'ils vantent ses exploits, pour qu'il puisse trouver la paix intérieure.

Ils passèrent un mois en Lorien. Pendant ce mois, il se passa beaucoup d'aventures… Cela débuta avec Legolas. Il se promenait tranquillement dans les bois, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna mais personne n'était derrière lui. Il continua de marcher et ressentit une nouvelle fois la même présence. Il sourit, puis se retourna une nouvelle fois. Personne. Il commença à faire demi-tour et à marcher vers cette présence. Il la sentait derrière l'arbre devant lui. Il commença à faire le tour, mais arrivé où elle devrait être, il ne trouva rien. Il entendit rire, un rire clair et joyeux. Il finit par dire :

**« - J e sais que vous êtes là ! Allez, montrez-vous ! »**Tout en cherchant la jeune elfe.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour une partie du tronc s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une elfe. Il fut éblouit par sa beauté. Elle avait la peau blanche presque cadavérique, les cheveux châtain foncé et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir, de fermer la bouche sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. L'elfe rigola de voir le prince dans cette situation, elle lui sourit puis s'en alla en courant. Il la regarda partir, puis finit par réagir et il courut après elle. Elle courait plutôt vite à son goût. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière, et Legolas parvint à la rattraper et la tourner vers lui. Il la regardait avec un regard de convoitise. Elle ne disait rien, alors il lui dit :

_**« - Il est rare qu'une elfe me fasse courir comme cela. »**_

Il avait prononcé ces paroles tout en la tenant au-dessus des coudes de la jeune demoiselle.

_**- Serais-je donc la seule à avoir osé ?**_

_**- En effet, **_sourit-il.

_**- Cela vous poserait-il un problème ?**_

_**- Non, loin de là ! Je suis heureux de cette petite course. Je ne connais même pas votre nom, **__**mais en vous voyant on ne peut que l'imaginé aussi beau que vous…**_

_**- Mon nom est**__**… **__**Lessien… »**_Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle rigola et ils repartirent à travers la forêt. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.

* * *

Edhelnen, elle, se baladait dans Caras Galadhon, puis elle arriva dans une clairière où un elfe s'entraînait au maniement des armes. Elle reconnut tout de suite le capitaine de la garde. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il l'aperçut. Il lui dit, tout en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là :

_**« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faîtes partie de cette communauté. Une femme n'a pas sa place dans ce genre de quête, **_son arrogance ne l'avait toujours pas quitté constata Edhelnen.

_**- Excusez-moi ? Mais... je suis tout à fait capable de me battre !**_

_**-Ah, vraiment ? » **_Il avait répondu en haussant un sourcil.

Il se tenait de dos à elle son arc toujours pointé sur la cible. Edhelnen le regarda de la tête aux pieds comme pour le jugé et répondit à son attaque.

_**- Oui, parfaitement ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous pour juger de mes compétences sans les connaître ?**_

_**- Je suis capitaine de la garde de la Lorien, alors je peux juger des capacités d'une personne rien qu'en la voyant… »**_

Il joignit la parole à l'acte, et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. La couleur de ses cheveux se trouvait entre le blond et le roux, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris orage. Elle avait un port elfique, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus. Une sorte d'aura de magie qui l'entourait. Il sortit de sa contemplation car elle était allée chercher une arme. Il la regarda, étonné, puis lui dit :

_**« - Vous n'allez pas combattre en robe ? **_Fit-il remarquer surpris.

_**- Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il faut que je m'entraîne…**_

_- Très bien, mais faites attention de ne pas vous blesser, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive un accident._

_**- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver… » **_Une lueur de détermination était présente dans ses yeux ce qui déstabilisa un moment Haldir.

Elle se mit en garde, et le combat commença. Haldir fut surpris, car elle se défendait plutôt bien pour une elfe, et aussi pour une elfe en robe. Il fit une attaque, mais malheureusement l'attaque ne donna pas l'effet voulu car Edhelnen réussit à la contrer, et la lame en retombant créa une fente sur le côté de sa robe. Elle le regarda, et lui dit :

_**« - Vous vous débrouillez bien pour avoir réussi à déchirer ma robe. Vous avez l'honneur d'être le premier à l'avoir fait, après Legolas bien sûr. »**_Annonça-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui avoue cela. Il resta là, à réfléchir, et Edhelnen en profita pour attaquer. Elle le surprit encore une fois, mais il réussit à parer l'attaque. Ils combattirent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Edhelnen tomba au sol d'épuisement. Haldir s'assit à côté d'elle et dit :

_**« - Je dois avouer que vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le laissez transparaître, **_lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

**_- Je dois avouer que je vous ai aussi sous-estimé. Vous avez gagné mon respect, capitaine de Lorien._**

_**- Au fait, je ne connais pas votre nom...**_

_**- Edhelnen. »**_

Haldir se leva, au grand étonnement de cette dernière, et s'agenouilla en se confondant en excuse pour lui avoir manqué de respect. Elle lui dit :

_**« - Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas à vous agenouiller devant moi ! Et puis... je vous l'interdis !**_

_**- Mais…**_

_**- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne. S'il vous plaît ?...**_

_**- Très bien… »**_

Il se rassit en s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes, à côté d'elle, puis regarda le ciel. Edhelnen finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé :

_**« - Les étoiles sont plus brillantes ici qu'à Mirkwood !**_

_**- Les étoiles ?** _Dit-il en se redressant.

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Désolé, mais je dois être de garde ce soir, et je suis très en retard. Je vous raccompagne. »**_

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à marcher vers le campement de la communauté. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant tout le trajet du retour.

Legolas, lui, avait raccompagné sa nouvelle amie, et il était déjà au camp quand il aperçut Edhelnen revenir avec Haldir. HALDIR ! Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec lui ? Et en plus il lui prenait les mains... Il fulminait à l'intérieur, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle arriva près de lui, et il ne la rata pas :

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? **Questionna-t-il avec une colère apparente

**- Rien de mal. Et je me promène avec qui je veux. Bon, désolée, mais je vais me baigner, je suis trempée de sueur !**Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, elle n'avait pas apprécié que Legolas l'agresse comme ça.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être en sueur ?**

**- Mais rien, voyons ! Tu ne vas pas me demander les moindres faits et gestes que je fais sans toi quand même ? Est-ce que je te le demande ? Non. Alors, laisse-moi tranquille.**

**- Tu n'as quand même pas fait... ?**

**- Et alors ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !**

**- Je vais le tuer ! Comment a-t-il pu abuser de toi comme ça ? »**

Il commença à partir avec une de ses dagues à la main, mais elle le rattrapa et lui dit en riant :

**« - Mais non, on ne l'a pas fait ! Nous nous sommes entraînés toute l'après-midi. »**

Toute la communauté sans exception éclata de rire devant la situation dans laquelle Legolas venait de se mettre. Une fois qu'elle s'était assurée que Legolas ne ferait pas de crime cette nuit, elle alla se baigner dans une rivière proche. Quelques heures après avoir son tour de garde, Haldir, se promenait dans les parages. Il réfléchissait, et il n'aperçut pas Edhelnen se baigner. Edhelnen voulu sortir de l'eau lorsqu'elle aperçut Haldir. Elle poussa un cri si puissant que la communauté l'entendit. Elle mit le reste de son corps dans l'eau juste au moment où Haldir s'était tourné vers elle. Legolas, qui avait entendu le cri d'Edhelnen, s'était rapidement levé et était partit vers la rivière. Quand il arriva, il fut surpris de voir qu'Haldir était présent et qu'Edhelnen était dans l'eau. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui. Il finit par dire :

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **_Demanda-t-il un brin irrité.

_**- Mais rien ! J'étais en train de penser, et je suis passé par hasard ici quand elle s'est mise à crier…**_**Se défendit comme il put Haldir.**

_**- ''Par hasard'' ? Mais bien sûr ! »**_

Il prit la robe d'Edhelnen par terre, et commença à rentrer dans l'eau. Il tendit sa robe dans la longueur et Edhelnen s'y engouffra. Puis ils sortirent de l'eau, et en passant près d'Haldir Legolas lui fit rageusement :

_**« - Ce n'est pas digne d'un garde de la Lorien… »**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri des regards, et Edhelnen s'habilla derrière un arbre. Elle ajouta à Legolas :

_**« - Tu sais, il disait vrai. **_**Tenta de le convaincre Edhelnen**

_**- Alors pourquoi as-tu crié ?**_

**_- Parce qu'il m'a surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir derrière moi. Je tiens à ce que demain tu fasses tes excuses à Haldir. »_**

Legolas fit une moue de désaccord, mais il lui promit quand même d'aller s'excuser. Le lendemain, il alla voir Haldir. L'échange fut glacial, mais sans heurt. Puis, il alla chez Lessien. Il frappa à la porte, et elle apparut dans l'encadrement de cette dernière, puis elle laissa le passage et Legolas entra. Elle lui fit une visite guidée de sa maison, et ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon discuter pendant plusieurs heures. Legolas appréciait de plus en plus Lessien. Elle avait un caractère doux, appréciable et serviable. Il la quitta quand le jour touchait à sa fin. En route pour rejoindre la communauté au campement, il repensait à son après-midi avec Lessien et ressentit un picotement au cœur. Il trouva ça bizarre, et se promit d'élucider ce mystère…

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Edhelnen et Haldir se connaissaient. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, même très proches. Trop au goût de Legolas, qui lui se rapprochait énormément de Lessien. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que la communauté ne reprenne sa quête. Haldir et Edhelnen passaient toute leur après-midi ensemble. Parfois ils se mesuraient l'un à l'autre au tir à l'arc, parfois ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre. La semaine avait passé trop vite aux yeux d'Edhelnen, elle se rendait compte que ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient en Lorien. Et la veille de leur départ, Haldir et elle se retrouvèrent dans une magnifique clairière où le sol était tapissé de fleur d'Elanor. C'était magique pour elle de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil, mais ce qui l'attendait la surprit davantage. En effet, quand elle se retourna, elle vit Haldir qui la fixait bizarrement, puis il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit, car elle était trop impressionnée. Puis, Haldir lui avoua ses sentiments pour elle de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en pensant que demain elle quitterait ce havre de paix avec la communauté. Haldir comprit ses pensées mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il l'embrassa et sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues au moment où elle répondait à ce baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent et elle le quitta en courant, allant où se jambes la porteraient. Haldir, désorienté, resta là sans bouger, appréciant encore la douceur de ses lèvres.

Elle courait et ne savait pas où elle allait, les larmes à ses yeux lui brouillaient la vue. Mais surtout elle ne réfléchissait pas au chemin qu'elle prenait. Le sentiment qui avait grandit durant tous ces après-midi passés ensemble était réciproque. Elle s'arrêta enfin à bout de souffle, et s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

* * *

Edhelnen retourna au campement une fois que ses pleurs furent clamés, et surtout une fois qu'elle fut présentable. Là, elle vit que Legolas n'y était pas. Elle alla voir Aragorn et lui demanda :

**« - Aragorn... Où est Legolas ? »**

Aragorn remarqua que sa voix était légèrement plus faible que d'habitude.

**« - C'est une bonne question... il doit sûrement être en train de se promener dans les bois. **

**- Ca m'étonnerait. Enfin, pas à cette heure-là ?**

**- Eh bien… Dans ce cas, je n'en ai aucune idée. »**

Elle alla sur sa couchette et parla avec Merry et Pippin. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle parlait avec les hobbits, et le repas fut annoncé. Elle regarda si Legolas était rentré, mais elle ne le vit pas et elle se dit qu'il rentrerait sûrement plus tard. Après le repas, Edhelnen éprouva de la fatigue, ce qui était très rare chez elle. Elle mit ça sur le compte de ses sanglots qui l'avaient apparemment fatiguée plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, puis elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'Edhelnen fit en se réveillant fut de regarder la couchette de Legolas. Elle était encore vide. Elle alla de nouveau voir Aragorn et lui dit :

_**« - Bon, cette fois je veux que tu me dises où est Legolas ! Cela évitera que je m'inquiète pour rien ! »**_

La faiblesse dans sa voix d'hier avait totalement disparut pour laisser place à l'hystérie.

**_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il est rentré ce matin et tu dormais encore. Donc il a décidé d'aller prendre un bain dans la rivière._**

_**- Merci bien. »**_

Et elle partit en direction de la rivière, sans être calmée pour autant. Elle aperçut Legolas en train de faire quelques brasses dans l'eau. Quand il fit demi-tour, il l'aperçut et accéléra, content de la voir. Elle se tourna pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller. Une fois fait, elle explosa :

_**« - Tu étais OU hier soir ? **_**Elle était à présent totalement hystérique.**

_**- Mais enfin, ça ne te regarde pas.**_

_**- Ha oui ?**_

_**- Oui, parfaitement.**_

_**- Et est-ce que tu as pensé une seule fois que je pouvais m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir au campement ?**_

_**- A vrai dire... non. **_**Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde Legolas ce qui eut le don d'énerver Edhelnen.**

_**-Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous, les garçons… »**_

Et elle repartit, furieuse et avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Au fil des heures, Edhelnen passait de moins en moins de temps avec la compagnie. Le lendemain, juste avant la cérémonie de départ, elle alla trouver Haldir :

**_« - Haldir..._**

_**- Oui ?**_

_**-Je suis désolée de m'être comportée ainsi, mais j'ai été prise au dépourvu… »**_

Haldir voyait qu'elle était sincère et aussi gêner.

_**« - Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, j'ai étais trop entreprenant, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser…**_

_**- Au contraire ! Je ressens moi aussi quelque chose pour toi, mais ça m'a effrayée. Et puis, il faut que je parte dans quelques heures...**_

_**-Je comprends, **_dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre, ce qui perturba un peu Edhelnen.

_**- J'espère que l'on se reverra après la quête…»**_Puis, avant de partir, elle embrassa passionnément Haldir.

Une heure plus tard, Celeborn et Galadriel les avaient convoqués sur une rive. Celeborn leur offrit des capes de la Lorien que nul étranger n'avait porté. Puis, Galadriel offrit une boîte à Sam, des dagues pour Merry et Pippin. Elle offrit à Legolas un arc des galadrims, et Gimli réussit tant bien que mal à demander un cheveu de Galadriel. Celle-ci lui en offrit trois avec plaisir. Vint le tour d'Edhelnen, et la dame lui dit mystérieusement :

**_« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avenir, le moment venu vous saurez ce que vous aurez à faire. Cela est gravé au fond de vous… »_**

Elle laissa Edhelnen, perdue dans ses pensées. Thranduil lui avait parlé d'une légende concernant une semi elfe mais était-ce elle ? Elle était mi-elfe, mi-istari. Elle sortit de ses songes par Galadriel qui parlait avec Aragorn. Après, ils prirent des embarcations. Edhelnen prit Merry et Pippin devant elle. Frodon était entre Aragorn et Boromir et Legolas et Gimli étaient ensembles avec Sam. Puis ils prirent la rivière vers les chutes du Rauros. Après quatre jours de navigation, ils passèrent devant les statues des rois, puissants et éternels. Aragorn dit fièrement :

**« - Ce sont les statues des rois, mes ancêtres. »**

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à voir les chutes du Rauros. Ils firent une halte pour se reposer, car ils ont encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir…

* * *

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Partir à l'aventure ensemble**_

**Alex :**** Moi j'ai eu de l'inspiration ? Non, pour qui tu me prends, voyons ! Je n'ai pas l'esprit mal placé comme certains le pensent…**

**Lessien Calmcacil :**** Alors oui il a été chaud mais pas trop non plus. Pour la suite la voici…**

**Kalas1209**** Bon, je suis encore en vie, c'est bon signe… Et pour la suite, la voilà…**

**Celebriante****Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne savais pas que tu avais eu des problèmes d'Internet. Je te fais plein de gros bisous, et j'espère que ça va te plaire…**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : …Séparations douloureuses…**

Legolas et Edhelnen étaient nerveux, ils sentaient une menace dans leur cœur. Legolas vint voir Edhelnen et lui dit :

_**« - Tu la ressens, toi aussi ?**_

_**- Oui, et ça me fait très peur…**_

_**- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça, ne sous-estime pas tes capacités.**_

_**- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette fois c'est différent. Nous ne l'avons encore jamais combattu…**_

_**- Oui, je le sais, et ça me fait autant peur que toi… »**_

Elle resta là, seule, à scruter la forêt. Legolas alla prévenir Aragorn de la menace qu'ils ressentaient. Sam regarda autour de lui, et il s'aperçut de l'absence de Frodon. Aragorn, lui, remarqua celle de Boromir. Ils décidèrent d'aller les chercher. Edhelnen partit avec Merry et Pippin, Aragorn avec Legolas et Gimli. Et Sam partit de son côté. Ils cherchèrent un long moment. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli s'étaient séparés et Aragorn retrouva Frodon cinq minutes après. Il était de dos, et il l'appela :

**« - Frodon ?**

**- Il s'est emparé de Boromir…**

**- L'Anneau... où est-il ? »** demanda Aragorn en avançant vers Frodon.

Ils observèrent l'Anneau tous les deux. Un silence s'installa, et pour une fois ce fut Frodon qui le brisa pour poser une question à Aragorn :

**« - Vous, vous le détruiriez ?... »**

Aragorn s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Frodon, il comprit l'intention de Frodon de continuer seul, puis il dit :

**« - Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été avec vous. Jusqu'aux flammes du Mordor.**

**- Je le sais… Alors veillez sur les autres, en particulier sur Sam. Il ne pourra comprendre… » **Son regard exprimait toute sa peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

Edhelnen sentit la menace se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle s'était arrêtée et une expression d'horreur s'était affichée sur son visage. Voyant cela, Merry et Pippin la regardèrent et Merry lui demanda :

**« - Dame Edhelnen, ça va ? »**

Elle finit par les apercevoir : les Uruk-haï. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, puis elle le trouva. Elle avait vu un vieux tronc d'arbre mort où ils pourraient se cacher. Elle les poussa de l'autre côté, en direction du vieil arbre. Au bout de deux minutes à peine, Frodon se cacha derrière un arbre en face de la cachette du trio. Merry, qui l'avait aperçut, lui dit de venir se cacher avec eux, mais le concerné refusa. Edhelnen venait de se redresser pour voir avec qui les hobbits discutaient, et Pippin demanda :

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**

**- C'est simple, il s'en va… »**

Et Edhelnen ne put retenir Pippin, qui sortit de la cachette, suivit de près de Merry. Elle partit à son tour, en levant les yeux au ciel, pour les protéger. Les Uruk-haï les virent, et ils se mirent à courir après eux. Voyant cela, Edhelnen les réprimanda :

**« - C'est malin ! Est-ce que vous imaginez dans quelle situation vous nous avez mis au juste ?**

**- Euh… Désolé, pas trop… »,** répondit Pippin.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un pont, et Edhelnen en avait assez de s'enfuir. Elle se retourna et prit son arc et ses flèches, puis elle s'adressa au hobbits :

**« -Vous, vous restez sur le côté et vous ne bougez pas… Et vous ne parlez pas ! »**

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle décocha sa première flèche qui tua un orc. Elle continua ainsi pendant un moment, tenant les créatures ainsi à distance. Elle voulut reprendre une flèche, mais son carquois était vide, et elle sortit donc ses deux dagues. Il s'ensuivit un combat sanguinaire, où Edhelnen tranchait gorges sur gorges, mais elle fut bien vite submergée. Quand Boromir leur vint en aide, Edhelnen ne put se retenir :

**« - Vous voilà enfin ! Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'attends de l'aide !… »**

Boromir ne préféra pas répondre et se concentra sur le combat. Le combat retournait à leur avantage. Mais soudain, dans le feu de l'action, ni Boromir, ni Edhelnen ne purent empêcher une flèche de se planter dans le torse de Boromir. Puis une seconde vint se planter dans son torse. Edhelnen et les hobbits assistèrent, impuissants, à cette scène. Quand l'ouïe fine d'Edhelnen entendit l'archer encocher de nouveau une flèche, elle essaya de dévier la trajectoire de celle-ci en donnant un coup d'épée dessus. Mais il décocha plus vite, et Edhelnen ne put empêcher la flèche de se planter dans le torse de Boromir, qui s'écroula au sol.

Voyant cela, elle s'élança vers l'archer, folle de rage. Il s'enchaîna un combat entre ces deux derniers pendant que d'autres uruk-haï prenaient les deux hobbits, accablés par le chagrin. Elle se dirigea vers l'archer en hurlant, et pendant qu'elle courait, un mince filet d'eau entourait les lames de ces dagues. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant fut violent, mais l'archer avait l'avantage sur l'elfe. Il parvint à l'assommer, et il s'apprêtait à la tuer d'un coup d'épée…

Quand soudain, Aragorn arriva et l'en empêcha. Il s'enchaîna un duel entre l'homme et la créature du mal. Aragorn avait beau lui asséner coup d'épée sur coup d'épée, l'Uruk-haï avait le dessus. Le Dúnadan lui donna un coup sur la tête, ce qui assomma la vilaine créature et laissa le champ libre à l'homme pour le tuer en lui tranchant la tête. Aragorn eut beaucoup de blessures, mais heureusement elles n'étaient que superficielles. La première chose qu'il vit après son combat était Boromir, étendu au sol. Il courut vers lui et ne vit pas Edhelnen allongée par terre, inconsciente. Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent, et ils aperçurent Aragorn auprès de Boromir agonisant. Ils baissèrent la tête en signe de deuil. Puis Legolas s'aperçut qu'Edhelnen n'était pas aux côtés d'Aragorn. Il la chercha du regard, il finit par l'apercevoir par terre, pas très loin d'eux. Seulement, elle ne bougeait pas. Il courut vers elle avec un gros pincement au cœur. Il la retourna et vit avec soulagement qu'elle était seulement inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras, et avec Gimli Ils rejoignirent Aragorn. Une fois qu'ils furent auprès de lui, celui-ci venait juste de fermer les yeux de Boromir qui était décédé. Aragorn prit son corps et le transporta vers le camp. Ils le déposèrent dans l'une des barques, et Legolas fit une prière pour l'âme de Boromir. Une fois la barque hors de vue descendant les chutes du Rauros, Legolas demanda à Aragorn :

**« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ?**

**- Et bien, mes amis, je vous propose d'aller chasser de l'orc… » **

Un sourire machiavélique avait étiré les lèvres d'Aragorn à ces mots.Legolas sourit également, ainsi que Gimli. Edhelnen, toujours inconsciente, fut hissée sur le dos de Legolas puisque son poids ne serait pas un handicap pour sa course. Ils se mirent alors en route pour les terres du Rohan.

Le paysage avait changé à vue d'œil. En effet, notre petit groupe courrait à grand train et était à présent au Rohan. Edhelnen, qui s'éveillait de temps à autre, venait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Mais comme elle était encore faible, elle les referma aussitôt. En effet, la blessure qu'elle avait reçut était un peu plus sérieuse qu'on le pensait. Ils continuaient de courir quand Aragorn s'arrêta et ramassa quelque chose. Legolas le dépassa, mais il s'arrêta et le regarda bizarrement, puis Aragorn dit :

**« - Non, sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien…**

**- Ils sont peut-être encore en vie,** ajouta Legolas en reconnaissant la broche d'un des hobbits.

**- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, continuons. »**

Aragorn reprit le pas de course, quand Legolas entendit un bruit de chute. Il se retourna pour voir Gimli arriver, puis il lui dit :

**« - Plus vite Gimli, nous gagnons du terrain !**

**- Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinteurs, redoutable sur les courtes distances !**

_**- Legolas que se passe-t-il ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton dos ?**_demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_**- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, maintenant repose-toi et reprends des forces. »**_

Les traces des orcs menaient vers L'Isengard. C'est donc dans cette direction qu'ils partirent. Ils étaient maintenant bien avancés dans les terres du Rohan. Le soleil venait de se lever et l'aube était rouge. Legolas l'observa, puis il dit :

**« - Une aube rouge se lève... Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit…**

_**- Legolas, je sais que tu veux me préserver, mais TU POURRAIS ME LAISSER COURRIR UN PEU ! J'ai des jambes et elles me servent à ça !**_lui dit-elle désespérément.

_**- Tu es sûre ? Je peux te garder encore un peu si tu veux, tu ne me déranges pas du tout… »**_

Ils entendirent soudain le martèlement de sabots, et ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers. Edhelnen en profita pour pouvoir enfin descendre du dos de Legolas. Elle le fusilla du regard. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas courir toute seule ! Bon, d'accord, elle avait été blessée, mais ce n'était pas une raison… Pendant qu'elle cherchait des moyens pour le tuer, elle vit une colonne de chevaux avec des cavaliers passer devant ses yeux. Quand ceux-ci les dépassèrent entièrement, Aragorn se leva et cria :

**« - Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? »**

L'homme qui semblait être leur chef leva sa lance, et bientôt la communauté se retrouva encerclée par des lances. Edhelnen maudit Aragorn pour ses bonnes idées. L'homme qui avait levé sa lance avança dans le cercle, et, toujours à cheval, comme pour montrer sa supériorité, il demanda :

**« - Que font deux elfes, un homme et un nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !**

**- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien !** dit Gimli fièrement.

**- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peux plus du sol !** répondit Eomer, vexé par l'insolence du nain.

- **Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous avez beau être le neveu du roi Théoden, vous n'êtes en aucun point supérieur à nous !** hurla Edhelnen en réponse au ton moqueur d'Eomer.

**- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?** Questionna-t-il en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

**- Les elfes apprennent l'histoire des différents rois de toutes les terres d'Arda.**

**- J'aurais très bien pu être le fils de Théoden, Théodred…**

- **Impossible.****Vous avez beau porter des vêtements royaux, vous ne portez pas les vêtements d'un prince héritier. J'en conclus donc que vous ne pouvez être que Eomer, neveu du roi Théoden, »** finit-elle dans un souffle.

Personne ne l'avait interrompue dans son explication, et tout le monde fut surpris de son savoir. Aragorn, craignant un peu la réaction d'Eomer, préféra intervenir :

**« - Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, voici Gimli fils de Gloïn, Legolas du royaume Sylvestre, et Edhelnen, également du royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, et de Théoden votre roi.**

_**- Tu parles, quels amis nous accueilleraient comme ça**_ fit Edhelnen, amère.

**- Théoden ne reconnaît même plus ses amis de ses ennemis, pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi, et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela nous avons étés bannis. **Sa voix laissa transparaître une pointe d'amertume à cette évocation.

**- Et on devrait vous plaindre ? C'est pas étonnant, vue comment vous nous avez menacés. »**

Elle eut le droit à un regard noir de la part d'Aragorn, et elle baissa la tête en signe d'excuse.

**« - Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau** **en capuchon, et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets…** fit-il en regardant bien Edhelnen et Legolas.

**- Dites tout de suite que nous sommes des espions ****si ça vous chantes (dernier essai après j'abandonne XD). ****Aragorn, dites-lui que nous ne sommes pas des espions de Saroumane ! Mais c'est pas possible de nous prendre pour des espions ! »**

Elle eut encore droit à un regard noir du Dúnadan, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était obligée de répliquer devant ces accusations sans fondement.

**« - Nous ne sommes pas des espions, nous poursuivons un groupe d'uruk-haï en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmenés captif deux de nos amis. ****Ajouta le rôdeur.**

**- Les Uruk ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit. »**

En entendant la nouvelle, Edhelnen s'assit par terre. Après Gandalf, Frodon et Sam, c'était au tour de Merry et Pippin. C'était trop. Gimli, lui, demanda, paniqué :

**« - Il y avait deux hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux ?**

**- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux… **ajouta Aragorn avec espoir.

**- Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les corps, et les avons brûlés.**Eomer avait prononcé cette phrase avec résignation.

**- Morts ?...** dit Gimli.

**- Je suis désolé. »**

Edhelnen ne put réprimer un sanglot, et Legolas la serra fort dans ses bras. Eomer appela deux chevaux qu'il donna aux quatre aventuriers. Puis il leur souhaita bonne chance, et la colonne repartit. Aragorn prit Gimli derrière lui, et Legolas prit Edhelnen. Une fois tout le monde sur leurs chevaux, ils partirent vers le tas d'uruk-haï encore fumant. Une fois arrivés, Gimli commença à fouiller le tas de cendre et trouva un bout de leur ceinture. Edhelnen et Legolas commencèrent à prier pour leurs amis, et Aragorn donna un coup de pied dans un casque d'uruk-haï en criant de rage. Puis Edhelnen dit :

**« - Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient morts…**

**- Ils ne sont pas morts... **affirma le Dúnadan.** Deux hobbits étaient allongés là… Ils ont rampé, leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés, ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis, les traces s'éloignent du combat... et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn…**

**- Fangorn ?** firent Gimli et Edhelnen en même temps.

**- Il est hors de question que je rentre dans cette forêt !** affirma Edhelnen.

**- Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien ?** railla Legolas, moqueur.

**- Mais je n'ai peur de rien !**

**- Alors viens avec nous.**

**- C'est même pas la peine d'y penser.**

**- Très bien, dans ce cas tu resteras toute seule ici... »** fit-il malicieusement.

Elle les regarda partir, puis se dit :

_**« - Je n'ai peur de rien, et ce n'est pas une forêt qui me fait peur. Ce ne sont que des arbres qui bougent et qui peuvent vous écraser d'un coup de pied. Brrr... Non, je n'irais pas. JE N'IRAIS PAS ! Oh, et puis zut… »**_

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et mit cinq minutes pour les rattraper. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_**« - Tiens… Je croyais que tu ne voulais absolument pas rentrer dans cette forêt ?**_

_**- Oui, mais après tout je suis chargée de ta sécurité... »**_

Legolas rit et continua d'avancer. Gimli aperçut quelque chose sur les feuilles d'un arbuste et le goûta. Il le recracha immédiatement, et dit :

**« - Du sang d'orc…**

**- Cela doit être très goûteux, maître nain…**

**- En effet, très goûteux, Edhelnen… »**

Ils rirent de bon coeur, puis rejoignirent Aragorn et Legolas. Ils sautèrent par-dessus un petit ruisseau et Aragorn découvrit d'énormes traces étranges. Et Gimli dit :

**« - Je sens que l'air est lourd ici.**

**- Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs… et de colère, »** fit Legolas.

A peine eût-il finit de dire ça que des craquements venant des arbres se firent entendre. Gimli, ayant un peu peur, leva sa hache. Les bruits se firent plus forts, puis Legolas fit remarquer :

**« - Les arbres se parlent entre eux. »**

Aragorn, Edhelnen et Legolas se retournèrent vers Gimli qui cherchait par où attaquer. Aragorn lui dit :

**« - Gimli, abaissez votre hache...**

**- Oh ! »**

Celui-ci coopéra sans poser de question, et abaissa sa hache en mettant bien son geste en évidence. Puis Legolas remarqua quelque chose, et partit dans cette direction, suivit de près par Edhelnen. Puis il dit :

_**« - Aragorn, il y a quelque chose là-bas !**_

_**- Que voyez-vous ?**_

**- Le magicien blanc approche…**

**- Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort… »**

Aragorn mit la main sur la garde de son épée, et la sortie de quelques centimètres… Gimli, lui, resserra sa poigne sur sa hache. Legolas remonta ses doigts le long de sa flèche et Edhelnen sortit discrètement ses dagues. Puis Aragorn ajouta tout bas :

**« - Il faut faire vite… »**

Aragorn se retourna. Gimli fut le premier à agir : il lança sa hache, mais elle fut brisée par le magicien. Legolas tira sa flèche, mais elle fut parée, et Aragorn ne put attaquer, car son épée devint rouge comme si elle venait de sortir du feu. Edhelnen sauta dans les airs et abaissa ses mains pour attaquer, mais le magicien les lui attrapa au passage. Elle ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisée. Puis elle prononça un prénom dans un souffle d'étonnement :

**« - Gandalf !**

**- Cela ne se peut ! Vous êtes tombé ! **ajouta Aragorn, tout aussi étonné qu'Edhelnen.

**- A travers le feu, et l'eau… »**

Il lui raconta le combat qu'il fit avec le balrog, puis ils partirent pour l'orée de la forêt. Gandalf leur parla de leur prochaine étape :

**« - Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras, à grande allure. »**

Il siffla deux fois, au bout de la deuxième fois un magnifique cheval blanc arriva. La compagnie était ébahie par cette arrivée. En apercevant le cheval, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**« - C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie... »**

Gandalf sourit en voyant le cheval arriver, et il dit, comme pour lui-même :

**« - Gripoil. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers… »**

Et ils partirent au grand galop vers Edoras, et le château de Meduseld. Ils n'eurent pas d'obstacle sur leur passage, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Gandalf. Bien sûr, comme Edhelnen était derrière Legolas et sur les reins du cheval, elle finit par faire une remarque :

**« - Gandalf, ne pourrait-on pas faire une pause ? Je commence à avoir le mal de mer à être balancée dans tous les sens…**

**- Désolé mais vous devrez attendre notre arrivée, car je dois m'entretenir au plus vite avec le roi.**

**- Vous pensez à moi un peu ? Comment je pourrais me battre si je suis malade ?**

**- Etant bonne guerrière comme votre réputation le dit, vous y arriverez très bien !**

**- Oh… »**

Elle commença à bouder car sa requête n'était pas acceptée. Legolas, qui souriait de ce petit différent entre Gandalf et Edhelnen, lui fit :

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes arrivés. »**_

En effet, elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Legolas et aperçut devant elle, sur une colline, l'imposant château d'or. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et Gandalf leur fit un petit résumé de la situation :

**« - Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden, le roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.**

**- Le jour où nous serons les bienvenus chez Saroumane, l'hiver ne se terminera jamais…**

**- Si tu as prévu de te plaindre tout le voyage, ce n'était pas la peine de venir !**

**- ****Tu ne te débasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! **

**- Malheureusement…. »**

Elle le regarda, outrée, lui frappa gentiment l'épaule et ils rirent de bon cœur. Ils lancèrent alors les chevaux au galop pour atteindre la cité.

* * *

Une fois dans la cité, les personnes dehors les regardaient bizarrement. Edhelnen ne put alors s'empêcher de dire :

**« - Et bien, ils n'y a pas beaucoup de voyageurs qui doivent passer par leurs terres si leur accueil est aussi glacial à chaque fois…**

**- En effet, ce serait plus gai dans un cimetière, **rajouta Gimli

Ils aperçurent une Dame vêtue de blanche sur les marches du château, mais elle disparut aussitôt. A peine eurent-ils monté les marches que quelqu'un arriva et leur dit :

**« - Vous ne pouvez voir le roi armé ainsi, Gandalf Maison-grise… Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent. »**

Tous se désarmèrent et seuls Legolas et Edhelnen souriaient en donnant leurs armes. Comme toujours, Edhelnen fit une remarque :

_**« - Je ne pensais pas que Saroumane était si présent par ici. Je sens le mal partout dans cette ville… »**_

Gandalf et Legolas regardèrent Edhelnen, sentant eux aussi la menace. Ils n'avaient même pas avancé que le garde dit à Gandalf :

**« - Votre bâton.**

**- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?... »**

Ils se regardèrent tous, le garde fit demi-tour et ils purent avancer. Legolas soutint Gandalf, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Aragorn et Edhelnen. Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, une grande salle spacieuse avec la cour du roi. Ils virent un homme tout en noir chuchoter à l'oreille du roi. En s'avançant, Gandalf fit au roi :

**« - La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, roi Théoden.**

_**- Eh bien maintenant on sait de qui il tient, Eomer... »**_ chuchota Edhelnen à l'oreille de Legolas qui sourit.

L'homme en noir fit de même avec le roi, apparemment pour lui souffler ce qu'il devait dire. Ce qui commençait à agacer Edhelnen. Puis le roi parla pour la première fois :

**« - Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempêtes ? »**

Ils refirent des messes basses, puis l'homme en noir prit la parole :

**« - L'heure est tardive où ce magicien décide de réapparaître. Mauvaises Nouvelles, comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte... **La voix de cet homme était pour Edhelnen aussi méprisante que son propriétaire.

**- Fait silence ! Garde ta langue crochue derrière tes dents ! Je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !**

Gandalf leva son bâton, comme pour le faire fuir.

**- Son bâton ! Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! »**reprocha Grima à ses gardes personnels.

Une bagarre commença alors avec les hommes de main du serpent, comme le nommait Gandalf. Puis, Gandalf s'avança vers le roi comme pour le guérir, et il prononça ces paroles :

**« - Théoden, fils de Thengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres… Ecoutez-moi ! Je vous libère lentement... »**

Il tendit son bras et mit sa main devant le visage du roi, puis ferma les yeux. Le roi le regarda et se mit à rire, d'un rire maléfique. Puis il prononça ces mots :

**« -Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris ! »**

Gandalf avait rouvert les yeux, et, en entendant les paroles du roi, il ouvrit son manteau. Le roi fut projeté contre son trône par la blancheur qui émanait de Gandalf. Blancheur qui ne devrait être que griseur. Puis, Gandalf ajouta :

**« - Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! »**

Il plaça son bâton juste devant la figure du vieux roi, qui fut de nouveau projeté. La dame en blanc arriva à ce moment et voulut courir vers son roi, mais Edhelnen lui prit le bras et lui demanda d'attendre. C'est alors que la voix de Saroumane se fit entendre :

**« - Si je sors, Théoden meurt…**

**- Vous ne m'avez pas tué, moi ! Alors vous ne le tuerez pas ! **Gandalf avait la voix sûre et tranchante.

**- Le Rohan est à moi !**

**- Partez ! »**

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Gandalf gagnait du terrain sur l'emprise de Saroumane. Après l'ordre que Gandalf donna, Théoden se leva comme pour attaquer Gandalf, mais il se heurta à son bâton et retomba sur son trône. Edhelnen lâcha son emprise et la Dame partit auprès de son roi. Celui-ci rajeunissait à vue d'œil. Il y eut un échange entre le roi et Eowyn qui était heureuse de retrouver son oncle d'avant. Théoden regarda Gandalf comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était là, et dit :

**« - Gandalf ?**

**- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami ! »**

Le roi se leva, aidé par sa nièce.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 6

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

**lessien calmcacil** **: Oui, j'ai voulu changer quelques trucs dans l'histoire, comme ça ça change…**

**Titedauphine****: Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais je suis partie deux semaines au bord de la mer et j'ai pas pu écrire durant ce temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la romance arrive…**

**Alex ****: Alors la blessure était sérieuse au point qu'elle s'évanouisse, mais d'un autre côté elle n'était pas sérieuse sérieuse. Enfin, tu me comprends…**

**Kalas1209****: Contente que tu aimes les répliques d'Edhelnen, et désolée pour le retard. Voilà la suite…**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : …En route pour le Gouffre de Helm et la bataille…**

Le lendemain, le peuple du Rohan était prêt à partir pour le gouffre de Helm. En effet, la veille, deux enfants étaient arrivés, mais pas seuls. Ils étaient venus avec la nouvelle de la guerre imminente. Gandalf avait conseillé au roi d'attaquer de front, mais le roi avait craint pour son peuple et il décida de se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm. Aragorn se remémora les paroles du magicien avant son départ :

**« - Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'est… »**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils marchaient, et Gimli discutait tranquillement avec Eowyn des femmes nains. Gimli essayait de prouver à Eowyn qu'elles existaient, mais que malheureusement on les confondait tout le temps avec les hommes nains… Le soir venu, Aragorn, lui, repensait à Arwen qui devait avoir quitté les rivages de la Terre du Milieu à l'heure qu'il était. Soudain, il entendit la voix d'Arwen :

_« - La lumière de l'Etoile du Soir ne croît ni ne décroît. Il m'appartient de la donner à qui bon me semble, tout comme mon cœur… Endormez-vous…_

**- Je suis endormi… » **dit-il comme à lui-même.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il ouvrit les yeux, mais il vit que le décor avait changé. Il n'était plus avec la communauté, mais dans un endroit charmant où le calme et la tranquillité régnaient. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, et c'est là qu'il la vit. La femme, ou plutôt l'elfe qu'il aimait était là, devant lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il prononça ces quelques mots.

« -** C'est un rêve ? **Demanda le rôdeur n'y croyant pas.

**- Alors c'est un très beau rêve. Dormez...**

_**- Vous m'aviez dit que ce jour viendrait…**_

_**- Ceci n'est pas la fin, mais le début. Vous devez rejoindre Frodon. Tel est votre chemin…**_

_**- Ce chemin m'est caché. **_Aragorn était perdu.

_**- Il s'étend déjà à vos pieds. **Vous ne devez plus hésiter. _Le réconforta Arwen.

_**- Arwen…**_

_**- Si vous ne croyez à rien d'autre, croyez à ça... croyez en nous… »**_

Mais il se réveilla au camp. Le lendemain, Eowyn et Aragorn marchaient côte à côte. Puis Eowyn ne put se retenir de demander où était la femme qui lui avait offert l'Etoile du Soir. Aragorn lui répondit avec un pincement au cœur, en pensant à Arwen qui partait pour les rivages immortels. Deux gardes passèrent devant eux en éclaireurs. Ils étaient assez éloignés, mais voyaient quand même la colonne du peuple. Mais les chevaux étaient agités. Et pour cause, un warg était juste au-dessus d'eux. Le warg se jeta sur le premier garde, qui ne put l'éviter, il fut tué sur le coup. Le deuxième garde cria, Edhelnen et Legolas se précipitèrent vers le survivant pour l'aider. Legolas décocha une flèche qui tua le warg. Voyant Aragorn arriver aux nouvelles, Legolas lui dit que c'était un éclaireur. Puis Edhelnen tapota le bras du prince, qui la regarda et vit qu'elle avait les yeux exorbités. Il suivit son regard et vit la même chose qu'elle. Une horde de warg arrivait à grande allure. Legolas sourit et lui fit :

_**« - Je croyais que rien ne te faisait peur ?**_

_**- Oui, en effet, mais voir tous ces wargs m'a impressionnée, je dois l'avouer. »**_

Ils décochèrent ensemble quelques flèches qui atteignirent toutes leur cible. Puis, Gimli arriva avec tout le monde pour l'assaut. Legolas fit une cascade pour monter sur son cheval, et Edhelnen, une fois sur le sien, lui fit :

_**« - Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe aussi prétentieux et qui aime tant se donner en spectacle...**_

_**- Quand tu sauras faire ça, nous en reparlerons… »**_

Et ce fut l'assaut, le carnage absolu. Mais ce furent les wargs qui virent les leurs décimés. Le pauvre Gimli, qui était tombé de cheval, se retrouva sous un cadavre de warg, plus celui d'un orc. Mais voilà qu'un autre grimpa sur les deux cadavres, menaçant le nain. Aragorn vit la scène, alors il attrapa une lance et tua le warg. Mais il ne fit pas attention, et une autre de ces créatures le désarçonna. Un orc sur le dos d'un warg s'approcha à grande vitesse, et Aragorn s'accrocha à la bête. Un combat s'engagea sur le dos du warg, mais Aragorn glissa et se maintenait sur lui grâce à une bonne prise. Il put planter sa dague dans le ventre de l'orc, mais celui-ci attacha la main d'Aragorn au warg et se jeta sur le sol. En effet, la falaise s'approchait à grand pas, malheureusement pour Aragorn qui tomba avec le warg. Une fois la bataille finie, Legolas, Gimli et Edhelnen cherchèrent Aragorn. Legolas trouva l'orc qui lui apprit qu'Aragorn était tombé. Pour preuve, il avait l'Etoile du Soir dans sa main. Edhelnen était abasourdi par l'aveu de l'orc. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne cessait de se dire que ce n'était pas possible, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle poussa un grand cri, ce qui fit réagir Legolas qui la vit partir en courant dans le sens du courant. Il courut après elle et réussit à l'attraper.

_**« - Laisse moi ! Laisse-moi aller le chercher, il ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible, pas lui ! Pas lui !**_

_**- Tu ne peux rien Edhelnen.**_ La voix de l'elfe était déchirée. _**On ne peut plus rien…**_

_**- Je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça ! **_Edhelnen se débattit furieusement dans les bras de Legolas qui eut beaucoup de mal à la maintenir.

**_- Edhelnen arrête, ça ne sert à rien ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reviendra, d'ailleurs il ne reviendra jamais… »_**

Il reçut une gifle de la part de son amie, ce qui le médusa.

_**« - Comment oses-tu lâchement abandonner un ami comme Aragorn !**_

_**- Edhelnen, réfléchit. C'est un humain, et un humain ne peut survivre à une chute pareille.**_

_**- … »**_

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, et ses larmes coulèrent sur son visage souillé par le sang d'orcs et de wargs. Legolas et Edhelnen étaient à présent assis par terre, et Legolas chantait des mélodies elfiques pour clamer le chagrin de son amie.

**« - Legolas ! Edhelnen ! Nous rentrons au Gouffre ! »**Annonça sans nonchalance Théoden.

En effet, à cette heure le peuple du Rohan était arrivé au Gouffre de Helm. Ils furent accueillis en héros malgré les regards tristes qu'ils arboraient. Et Eowyn accomplit son rôle de Dame du Rohan en allant à leur rencontre :

**« - Si peu, si peu d'entre vous sont de retour...**

**- Notre peuple est sauf, répondit le roi. Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies.**

**- Gente Dame...** fit Gimli à Eowyn.

**- Et le seigneur Aragorn... où est-il ?** demanda Eowyn, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Il est tombé. »**

Aragorn revint plusieurs heures plus tard, blessé. Il allait voir le roi, mais en il fut empêché par Edhelnen qui se jeta dans ses bras et qui lui dit :

**« - Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille ! »**

Ce fut le tour de Gimli de lui dire :

**« -Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et le plus imprudent que je connaisse. Soyez béni, l'ami. »**

Puis Legolas lui rendit l'Etoile du Soir, et lui fit :

**« - Vous arrivez tard… Vous avez une mine affreuse. »**

Il fit une entrée fracassante parmis le conseil que le roi tenait pour les défenses du fort. Puis il annonça au roi que dix milles orcs arriveraient à la tombée de la nuit. Le roi n'en revenait pas. Et les paroles d'Aragorn ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer :

**« - C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but : détruire le monde des hommes…**

**- Eh bien qu'ils viennent. J'exige que tout homme prêt à se battre soit équipé avant la tombée de la nuit.**

**- Bien, monseigneur, **répondit le fidèle conseiller du roi.

**- On pourra couvrir l'entrée et la chaussée d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a put franchir les murs du gouffre et pénétrer dans Fort le Cor.**

**- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'orc ! Il s'agit d'Uruk-Haï. Leur armure est épaisse et large, **lança Gimli devant l'insouciance du roi.

**- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, maître Nain. Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. »**

Puis le roi fit le tour de la cité pour placer ses hommes. Mais Aragorn ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il essaya une nouvelle tentative :

**« - Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les villages et les récoltes du Rohan. Ils viennent anéantir sont peuple, jusqu'au dernier enfant !**

**- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Regardez mes hommes, leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil ! Si tel est notre destin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires.**

**- Vous avez besoin d'aide, monseigneur, envoyez des cavaliers en quérir !**

**- Et qui viendra ? Les elfes ? Les nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.**

**- Le Gondor répondra.**

**- Le Gondor ? Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfold est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le… Non, seigneur Aragorn. Nous sommes seuls…**

**- Il se croit perdu, et il nous conduira à notre perte à tous,** fit amèrement Edhelnen.

L'heure de la bataille approchait. La tension montait tandis que la nuit arrivait. Et pour cause : Aragorn et Legolas, les amis inséparables, se sont disputés. Aragorn alla se préparer pour la guerre, et il allait mettre son épée à sa ceinture quand il vit Legolas la lui tendre. Ils se pardonnèrent, et Edhelnen et Gimli firent leur apparition. Soudain, ils entendirent un cor. Legolas fit la remarque que ce n'était pas un cor d'orcs. Ils sortirent tous au pas de course. Ce fut Edhelnen qui arriva en première, après le roi et les soldats bien sûr. Et quand elle vit que c'étaient des elfes, et surtout quand elle aperçu leur capitaine, elle couru et se jeta dans les bras d'Haldir, qui, surprit, mit du temps à refermer son étreinte. Puis, Aragorn et Legolas vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Haldir fit alors :

**« - J'apporte la parole d'Elrond, de Fondcombe. Autrefois existait une alliance entre les elfes et les hommes. A cette époque, nous avons combattu et périt ensemble. Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance… »**

Une fois qu'il fini sa phrase, Edhelnen, qui avait été surprise de voir son capitaine, le prit alors par la main et l'emmena dans une des chambres du for, où s'ensuivit une discussion des plus animées.

_**« - Que fais-tu ici Haldir ?**_

_**- Comme je l'ai dis plutôt, je suis venu sur les ordres d'Elrond et de la Dame de Lumière.**_

_**- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !**_

_**- Mais je ne peux refuser un ordre de ma Dame…**_

_**- Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je ne m'en remettrais pas… »**_

Elle avait baissé la tête, voulant cacher son regard embué par les larmes. Haldir vit les sillons causés par ses larmes, alors il lui releva la tête et déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, étonnée dans un premier temps, puis, dans un second, elle mit ses mains autour du cou du gardien puis l'embrassa à son tour. Baiser auquel Haldir répondit. Le baiser au départ tendre devint plus passionné, et Haldir, dans un désir qui lui grandissait en lui, souleva Edhelnen et la colla au mur. Il caressa ses formes qu'il avait tant désiré toucher. Elle commença à défaire son armure qui retomba au sol, suivie de ses vêtements ainsi que ceux d'Edhelnen.

* * *

C'est alors que Legolas remarqua quelque chose de curieux. Il s'avança dans le rang de garde, et s'arrêta devant un soldat. Il enleva le capuchon qui cachait son visage. Il fit un sourire, et, comme Edhelnen, il prit le soldat par le bras et monta dans sa chambre. Mais contrairement à Edhelnen, il fit au soldat :

_**« - Que fais-tu ici, Lessien ?**_

_**-Je voulais te revoir, et c'était le seul moyen. **_

_**- Mais tu risques de mourir ici !**_

_**- Et alors ? Vivons nos dernières minutes ensemble au mieux. »**_

Elle enleva le buste de sa tenue, et Legolas commença à la caresser. Puis, le désir flamboyant dans ses yeux, il enleva le haut de sa tenue. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et elle mit ses jambes autour de son torse musclé. Il la plaqua contre le mur, mélangeant excitation et désir dû aux baisers fougueux qu'il lui donnait. Puis il la fit descendre, et enleva son pantalon ainsi que celui de sa compagne. La suite devint mélange de désir et de joie...

Ils redescendirent quand ils entendirent des cors d'orcs. Lessien et Haldir allèrent se placer d'un côté, et Legolas et Edhelnen allèrent auprès de Gimli. Il pleuvait, et les uruks tapaient leurs lances sur le sol. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte, quand un vieil homme ne put retenir sa flèche, qui alla se planter dans le cou d'un uruk. Et la bataille du Gouffre de Helm commença. Les uruks essayèrent de lancer des échelles et des cordes, mais rien à faire. Tandis que Legolas, Gimli et Edhelnen se faisaient un concours sur le haut des murailles, les uruks réussirent à faire un trou dans la porte principale. Le roi descendit se battre, aidé de soldats, mais se fit blesser.

Aragorn et Gimli passèrent sur le côté du for pour permettre au roi de colmater le trou dans la porte. Ils surprirent les uruks et réussirent à les maintenir à distance de la porte. Une fois qu'ils eurent consolidé l'entrée, Legolas envoya une corde à ses amis et les remonta, aidé d'Edhelnen. Mais une explosion envoya Aragorn en bas des murailles, dans la cité. Le roi ordonna de se rabattre. Aragorn passa le message à Haldir, mais ce dernier ne vit pas l'uruk arriver dans son dos et lui asséner un coup lâche. Edhelnen, qui n'était pas loin, avait vu toute la scène. Elle courut alors vers Haldir, croyant à une hallucination. Il s'écroula dans les bras d'Edhelnen, qui, de tristesse, créa un bouclier d'eau autour d'eux. Elle restait là sans bouger, fixant les prunelles grises à présent sans éclat. Il y avait une confusion de sentiments en elle, la colère, la tristesse, l'amertume de la vie sans l'être cher. Elle voulut pleurer, mais elle sentit son cœur pleurer pour elle. Elle sentit (répétition) des larmes chauffer ses joues. Personne ne put alors déranger les deux amoureux. Aragorn se replia à contrecœur au bastion.

Ivre de rage, des ailes d'eau apparurent dans le dos d'Edhelnen. Elle s'envola dans les airs et envoya des torrents d'eau sur les uruk, qui ne pouvaient plus avancer. Elle se rapprochait du bastion au fur et à mesure que ses forces s'évanouissaient. Elle put néanmoins rentrer dans le bastion, et s'adosser à une colonne pour se reposer. Elle entendit la conversation entre le roi et Aragorn :

**« - Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient. ILS LA DEFENDENT ENCORE !**Affirma Aragorn**Ils sont morts en la défendant ! N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortirent des cavernes ? Y a-t-il une autre issue ?**

**- Il existe un passage. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais elles n'iront pas loin, les uruks sont trop nombreux !** fit Gamelin.

**- Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de sortirent par les montagnes. Et barricadez l'entrée.**

**- Autant de morts ! Mais que peuvent les hommes, face à tant de haine ?** dit le roi.

**- Venez avec moi, venez à leur rencontre.**

**- Pour la mort et la gloire ?**

**- Pour le Rohan, pour votre peuple.**

**- Le soleil se lève,** fit remarquer Gimli.

**- Oui, le cor, mes amis, va retentir dans le gouffre une dernière fois ! »**En disant ça, le roi semblait avoir retrouvé le courage qui l'animait autrefois.

En regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se lever, Aragorn se rappela les paroles de Gandalf. Et Gimli partit faire retentir le Cor du Gouffre de Helm. Puis le roi fit :

**« - Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble. Cruauté, réveille toi ! Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine, et que l'aube soit rouge ! »**

Sur ces paroles, le cor résonna dans le gouffre, et la porte s'ouvrit. Edhelnen, encore fatiguée, mais voulant combattre, était derrière Legolas. Puis ils s'élancèrent dehors et tuèrent tout sur leur passage. Quand soudain ils entendirent un hennissement. C'était Gandalf, sur Gripoil. Il fut rejoint par Eomer et ses cavaliers. A eux tous, ils purent terrasser les uruks restant, mais les plus peureux s'enfuirent vers la forêt. Mais la forêt était étrange, car, en effet, les arbres se mirent à bouger quand le dernier uruk fut entré, et tout le monde put entendre les sinistres voix des orcs agonisant.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Edhelnen, Gamelin, Eomer et le roi partirent alors pour l'Isengard. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant de l'activité en Mordor, et Gandalf parla :

« - Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, son châtiment immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée. Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer… »

* * *

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 7

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

**lessien calmcacil** **: Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, mais désolée de te décevoir, car Lessien ne réapparaîtra qu'à la fin de la fic maintenant…**

**Kalas1209**** : Bon, je suis encore en vie, c'est plutôt bon signe… Et si je ne l'ai pas zigouillée, c'est qu'elle est importante pour le reste de l'histoire. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus…**

**Lady Ange Shadow**** : Contente que tu ai aimé car c'est pas facile de savoir. Encore merci, et voilà la suite…**

**Alex ****: Alors oui, c'était la surprise du chapitre, et il y en aura encore d'autres. Bisous, et place à la suite…**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : …Bêtises et départs au programme…**

Après les sages paroles de Gandalf, la troupe traversa la forêt de Fangorn en direction de l'Isengard. Une fois devant le mur protégeant la tour, ils furent accueillis par les deux hobbits que Aragorn, Gimli, Edhelnen et Legolas poursuivaient. Merry parla le premier :

**« - Mes seigneurs ! Bienvenue en Isengard.**

**- Ohhhhh, jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés ! Et on vous retrouve là, à festoyer... et à fumer !** cria Gimli.

**- Nous sommes assis sur-le-champ de la victoire, et savourons quelques réconforts bien mérités. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux…** fit malicieusement Pippin.

**- Le porc salé…** dit Gimli en rêvant.

**- Ha les hobbits !** fit Gandalf, exaspéré.

**- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Silverbarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes d'Isengard. » **ajouta Merry.

Ils montèrent derrière Aragorn et Edhelnen. Elle aperçu alors le Silverbarbe en question, et fut très étonné de voir un Ent. Legolas, qui ne ratait rien du comportement de son amie, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

**« - Ton précepteur ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de fixer les gens comme tu le fais ?**

**- Oh, tu le prends comme ça ? Tu le regretteras… »**

Elle avait un visage où on pouvait lire un mélange de malice et de rage. Legolas déglutit difficilement, car il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard. L'Ent parla à Gandalf :

**« - Ah ! Jeune maître Gandalf, je me réjouie de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, le tronc et la rivière, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien à mater ici. Enfermé dans sa tour...**

**- Et Saroumane doit y rester. Sous votre garde, Silverbarbe.**

**- Coupons-lui la tête, il est temps qu'on en finisse, **intervint Gimli.

**- Non,**fit Gandalf**. Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. »**

Silverbarbe prit la parole une nouvelle fois, mais Pippin ne l'entendit pas. En effet, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui brille dans l'eau. Il descendit de cheval, ce qui attira l'attention d'Edhelnen. Elle l'appela et tout le monde regarda Pippin sortir une pierre de vision de l'eau. Gandalf demanda à Pippin de lui donner l'objet, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur, comme le perçu Edhelnen. Gandalf cacha la pierre dans sa cape, et tout le monde repartit vers le Rohan et son château d'or.

* * *

Le roi avait organisé une fête en l'honneur des hommes et elfes tués à la guerre. Edhelnen n'avait pas trop envie d'y participer, n'ayant pas le cœur à la fête, mais Legolas parla beaucoup avec elle, la consolant, lui disant qu'Haldir ne voudrait pas la voir passer son temps à pleurer les morts, mais plutôt qu'il voudrait la voir heureuse. Elle avait alors finalement accepté de venir à la fête.

**« - Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux…**

**- GLOIRE ! »** prononcèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Et la fête commença. Eowyn et Aragorn échangèrent quelques brèves paroles, et Aragorn partit. Il rejoignit Gandalf qui observait les hobbits chantant sur une table. Ce fut Aragorn qui prit le premier la parole :

**« - Aucune nouvelle de Frodon ?**

**- Non, rien, pas un mot.**

**- Nous avons le temps. Chaque jour Frodon se rapproche du Mordor.**

**- Comment le savoir ?**

**- Que dit votre cœur ?**

**- … Que Frodon est en vie. Oui. Oui, il est en vie. »**

Edhelnen, qui avait le rythme dans la peau, bougeait suivant le tempo de la musique… Au bout d'un moment, elle prit Gimli par le bras et le poussa sur la piste de danse :

**« - Non ! Non, je ne veux pas danser !**

**-Allons, maître nain, je suis sûre que vous êtes un fin danseur.**

**- Legolas, aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie !**

**- Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous débrouiller… »**

Gimli essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme que lui imposait Edhelnen, et il ne put hurler après Legolas, qui de son côté avait les larmes aux yeux devant le spectacle. Edhelnen choisit ce moment précis pour se venger, car elle savait qu'elle surprendrait Legolas, et que par conséquent il aurait du mal à suivre le rythme. Gimli étant à bout de souffle, Edhelnen le lâcha, et sans prévenir elle entraîna Legolas sur la piste de danse. Ses gestes eurent l'effet escompté, car le pauvre Legolas perdit à moitié l'équilibre et eu au début du mal à suivre le rythme. Mais il se reprit vite en main et commença à mener la danse. Vexée, elle accéléra le rythme, mais ne réussit pas à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout le monde les regardait danser, car tous les deux étaient très gracieux et dansaient à très grand train. La musique s'arrêta, et ils s'arrêtèrent de danser. Legolas prit alors la parole :

_**« - Je dois avouer que tu es bonne danseuse. **_

_**- Merci du compliment.**_

_**- Mais tu aurais pu choisir une autre vengeance, car celle-là ne fut pas très réussie.**_

_**- Qui te dit que je me vengeais ? J'avais juste envie de danser avec toi… »**_

Quand ils arrivèrent près de Gimli, celui-ci venait tout juste de reprendre son souffle. Ils allèrent tous se coucher, car il était tard. Mais Edhelnen, étant une elfe, alla se promener dans les jardins. Legolas, sur la terrasse de la salle du trône, l'observait de loin. Il trouvait qu'elle s'était beaucoup féminisée malgré son côté guerrière. Dès qu'elle enfilait une robe, elle redevenait une elfe gracieuse et élégante. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation par Aragorn qui vint à ses côtés. Legolas, pour cacher son malaise, fit :

**« - Les étoiles sont voilées… Quelque chose s'agite à l'est, une malveillance est à l'affût. L'œil de l'ennemi avance. ».**

* * *

Pippin tournait et se retournait dans sa couche. Il était obsédé par la pierre de vision, et savoir qu'elle était juste à côté de lui le rendait fou. Prit d'un élan de courage, il se leva et alla vers Gandalf. Merry, qui l'aperçut, lui demanda se qu'il faisait, mais Pippin lui fit juste un signe de tête. Merry l'appela mais Pippin ne l'entendait pas. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui, et il prit une carafe. Il échangea la carafe avec la pierre. Il réussit à faire l'échange sans réveiller Gandalf, et pour la première fois il entendit Merry l'appeler. Il s'approcha de Merry et celui-ci lui dit :

**« - Tu es fou !**

**- Je veux juste regarder, encore une petite fois... »**

Il découvrit la pierre du linge, et la contempla, émerveillé. Il sourit et mit ses mains sur la pierre. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il verrait une partie des plans de Sauron, et ne se doutait pas non plus qu'il le torturerait. Legolas et Edhelnen, qui sentirent la présence de l'Oeil, rentrèrent aussitôt, suivis d'Aragorn. Merry appela à l'aide, et Gandalf se réveilla. Aragorn entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et il prit la pierre pour libérer Pippin. Mais Aragorn tomba par terre, et la pierre roula. Gandalf la recouvrit et traita Pippin encore une fois de crétin. Mais quand il aperçut l'état de celui-ci, il courut le soigner. Pippin reprit ses esprits et raconta à Gandalf ce qu'il avait vu. Le lendemain, Gandalf raconta le récit de Pippin au roi :

**« - Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin... mais un crétin honnête au moins,** rajouta-t-il en regardant Pippin, qui baissa la tête**. Il n'a rien dit sur Frodon et sur l'Anneau…**

**- Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Oups désolée... **fit Edhelnen, toute penaude.

**- Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux, **ajouta Gandalf.** Ce que Pippin a vu dans le palantir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith… Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure, et encore assez de force pour le défier.**

**- C'est qui, l'héritier d'Elendil ? »**

Tout le monde regarda Edhelnen fixement, ce qui lui fit comprendre que sa question était mal placée et au mauvais moment :

**« - Désolée. Hum hum, continuez Gandalf.**

**- Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith s'allument, le Rohan devra s'apprêter à entrer en guerre.**

**- Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous aller au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au notre ? Que devons-nous au Gondor ?** fit le roi.

**- Je vais y aller,** fit Aragorn.

**- Non,**intervint Gandalf.

**- Ils doivent être prévenus,** s'emballa Aragorn.

**- Ils le seront**, répondit Gandalf. Il s'approcha d'Aragorn et lui dit : **Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Comprenez ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith, et je ne vais pas y aller seul… »**

Il regarda à ce moment Pippin, et ils sortirent tous deux, suivis de Merry, pour se rendre aux écuries. Sur le chemin, Gandalf réprimanda Pippin :

**« - De tous les hobbits curieux, Pérégrin Touque, vous êtes le pire… Allez, hâtez-vous !**

**- Où allons-nous ?** demanda Pippin à Merry.

**- Pourquoi as-tu regardé ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu regardes ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y peux rien.**

**- Tu ne peux jamais rien.**

**- Je regrette, ça te va ? Jamais je ne recommencerais.**

**- Tu ne saisi donc pas ? L'ennemi croit que tu as l'Anneau. Il va te chercher sans relâche ! Ils doivent t'éloigner d'ici.**

**- Et toi ? Tu viens avec moi ? N'est-ce pas ? Merry ? »**

Et il partit avec Gandalf sur Gripoil pour Minas Tirith.

* * *

Aragorn était assis et songeait, quand il aperçut les feux d'alarmes de la cité. Il courut alors prévenir le roi, et entra en plein conseil :

**« - Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith ! Les feux d'alarmes sont allumés. Le Gondor appelle à l'aide.**

**- Et le Rohan répondra,** fit le roi**. Réunissez les Rohirrims.**

**_- Et bien, pour une fois qu'il prend la bonne décision ! Viens Legolas… »_**

Elle prit Legolas par le bras et l'emmena se préparer pour la guerre imminente. Et le départ fut très rapide. Ils partirent quelques heures après, le roi en tête de file avec Eomer à sa droite, suivit d'Aragorn et Gimli, puis de Legolas et Edhelnen. Ils chevauchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, et le camp pour la nuit se voyait à l'horizon. Aragorn vit le visage pâle d'Edhelnen, et il lui demanda :

_**« - Dame Edhelnen, allez-vous bien ?**_

_**- Oui… **_

Elle venait de tourner la tête et était très pâle.

_**- Vous en êtes sûre ?**_

_**- J'ai… J'ai le mal… J'ai le mal de mer… Legolas, je t'en supplie, arrête-toi !**_

_**- Mais je ne peux pas… »**_

Il ne put en dire plus car Edhelnen avait sauté de cheval et courait en direction d'un bosquet. Legolas s'était quand même arrêté pour qu'elle puisse remonter. Et ils partirent au grand galop pour rattraper leur retard. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps, car ils étaient arrivés au camp. En traversant le camp, on entendait des voix crier au rassemblement, et le roi fit le compte des soldats présents. Ils montèrent sur la montagne là où se trouvait la tente du roi et d'une partie de la communauté. Le roi observait ses troupes, quand Aragorn vint le voir :

**« - Six milles lances... Moins de la moitié que j'espérais.**

**- Six milles ne seront pas suffisant pour percer les lignes du Mordor**, dit alors Aragorn.

**- D'autres viendront,** répondit le roi.

**- Chaque heure perdue accélère la défaite du Gondor. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, puis il faudra partir. »**

Le roi répondit seulement par un hochement de tête. Puis, les chevaux s'agitèrent à l'approche de la montagne. Legolas et Gimli, qui cherchaient Aragorn, virent la scène, et Legolas fit :

**« - Les chevaux sont agités, et les hommes silencieux. »**

Eomer, qui passait par-là, lui répondit :

**« - La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne.**

**- Cette route-là, où conduit-elle ? **demanda Gimli.

**- C'est la route de Dimholt, la Porte sous la montagne…** répondit Legolas.

**- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'est revenu. Cette montagne est maléfique »**, conclut Eomer.

Mais bizarrement, cette route intriguait Aragorn. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine contemplation quand il fut interrompu par la grosse voix de Gimli :

**« - Aragorn, trouvons de la nourriture.**

**- Où est la Dame Edhelnen ? **demanda soudain Aragorn qui venait de remarquer son absence.

**- Comme elle ne s'est pas bien sentie durant le voyage, elle est partie directement se cou… » **répondit Gimli.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'on entendit le hurlement d'une femme. Aragorn et Gimli coururent vers la tente d'Edhelnen. Quand ils arrivèrent, une foule était amassée devant la tente et on entendait un rire. Ils eurent du mal à entrer, et une fois dedans ils furent étonnés par la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. En effet, Legolas avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant une Edhelnen qui sautillait sur elle-même. Aragorn, intrigué, demanda :

**« - Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Je ne peux plus rentrer dans mon pantalon en cuir !** dit-elle en pleurant son malheur.

**- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez crié ?** demanda Gimli.

**- Mais oui ! C'est un cadeau du roi Thranduil, fait à ma taille !**

**- Mais ce n'est rien, on va vous donner un pantalon d'homme…,** fit Aragorn.

- **Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le soir, un mystérieux cavalier vint demander à Théoden s'il pouvait avoir une audience avec Aragorn. Aragorn se réveilla en sursaut, et on le prévint qu'une personne l'attendait. Il entra alors dans la tente du roi et fut surpris de voir Elrond. Ils parlèrent ensemble, et l'elfe lui donna la lame qui fut brisée.

* * *

On apporta à Edhelnen un pantalon d'homme, et on la laissa se changer. Legolas, s'inquiétant de sa lenteur, lui demanda :

_**« - Tu vas bien ?**_

_**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- Mais ça fait une heure que tu n'es pas sortie…**_

_**- Et alors ? Je ne sortirais pas dans cette tenue.**_

_**- Aragorn s'en va sans toi ! »**_

Elle sortit en une seconde avec son équipement, mais elle n'avait pensé à son accoutrement. Legolas et Gimli, en la voyant ainsi, ne purent réprimé un fou rire. En fait, le pantalon d'homme était trop large et cela l'attristait qu'ils se moquent d'elle ainsi. Elle leur dit amèrement :

**« - Allez-y, moquez-vous, prenez du bon temps. Mais vous le regretterez… Et puis, Aragorn s'en va sans vous… »**

Et elle partit rejoindre Aragorn avec un cheval en bride. Legolas et Gimli se reprirent, et prirent un cheval pour deux.

Aragorn, en voyant Edhelnen, retint un sourire, mais il se reprit et lui dit :

**« - Je refuse que vous m'accompagniez, c'est trop dangereux.**

**- Ignoriez vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des nains, et de l'entêtement des elfes ? »** fit Legolas.

Puis ils partirent pour la Porte sous la montagne, malgré les appels des soldats.

* * *

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 8

_Partir à l'aventure ensemble_

**tite bulle brine****: Coucou ! C'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu ne m'ai pas abandonnée (mdr). Et il faut bien que les scènes de retrouvailles soient chaudes, sinon ça n'en serraient pas. Et pour ta question, tu le sauras plus tard. Je ne dévoile jamais mes intentions…**

**lessien calmcacil ****: Contente que je m'améliore côté orthographe …**

**Kalas1209**** : Et je te réponds par le plus pur des hasards... que tu le sauras plus tard…**

**Titedauphine**** : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Et contente que tu aimes ma fic. C'est vrai, c'est difficile de savoir, car à part mes lectrices habituelles je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles qui me laissent une review. Voilà... Bisous !**

N/A : Bon tout d'abord je dédicace ce chapitre à Katia, car j'ai été en retard pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et je le regrette amèrement. Ensuite, je suis tellement fière de ce chapitre (et oui, c'est mon plus sadique) que j'ai décidée de ne pas le faire corriger, donc si vous voyez des fautes ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, s'il vous plaît. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : …La bataille pour le monde des hommes…**

Ils n'en finissaient pas de marcher entre deux chaînes de montagnes. Aragorn était en tête, suivit d'Edhelnen, et Legolas et Gimli finissaient la marche. Ils étaient sur le chemin des Morts, et seuls Legolas et Edhelnen voyaient les morts les suivre. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Aragorn allait sur ce chemin, mais ils le suivraient jusqu'à leur propre mort. Aragorn, lui, savait très bien pourquoi ils empruntaient cette route : pour demander l'aide des soldats fantômes, et surtout pour stopper les bateaux pirates qui viendraient porter renfort aux orcs, comme l'avait informé Elrond plus tôt. Cela faisait une nuit et un jour qu'ils chevauchaient, et Edhelnen prit la parole :

_**« - Aragorn ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Quand arrive-t-on ?**_ fit-elle d'une voix où l'ennui transperçait.

_**- Bientôt.**_

_**- C'est quand ''bientôt'' ?**_

_**- …**_

**- Gimli ? **dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?**

**- Non. Mais on ne devrait pas tarder, je pense.**

**- Il ne fallait pas venir si tu n'es pas capable de garder patience…** fit Legolas avec un sourire malicieux.

**- D'abord, je ne t'ai pas parlé, et ensuite, tu devrais faire attention où tu vas te cogner contre une branche... »**

En effet, Legolas, qui avait la tête tournée vers Edhelnen, ne put éviter la branche. Il s'étala par terre aux pieds de son cheval, mais Gimli, étant derrière Legolas, tomba lui aussi. Edhelnen vit Gimli et Legolas par terre, alors elle se précipita vers eux et aida Gimli à se relever. Elle lui dit, en enlevant la poussière de son armure :

**« - Ca va Gimli ? Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?**demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- **Euh… Oui, oui ça va.**

**- Ouf ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous… »**

Et ce fut un Legolas incrédule qui resta par terre. Elle remonta à cheval, et remarqua que Legolas était toujours au sol. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

_**« - Je suppose que tu essaies de prendre racine ?**_

_**- Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de relever ce que tu viens de me dire…**_

_**- Tu sais, tu es peut-être immortel, mais nous n'allons pas t'attendre des siècles, et la guerre non plus… »**_

Il ne répondit pas, trop vexé pour cela, et il remonta à cheval avec Gimli. Ils continuèrent leur avancée sans un bruit, quand ils aperçurent l'entrée d'une grotte. En voyant l'endroit, Gimli ne put s'empêcher de dire :

**« - La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée…**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gimli, je suis là… »**

Legolas regarda cet élan de courage, mais rigola car Edhelnen se trouvait juste derrière Gimli, le tenant par les épaules. En effet, comme Gimli est plus petit qu'elle, elle ne peut pas se cacher derrière lui. Il y avait une inscription sur la porte que Legolas lut :

**« - La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts, les morts la gardent. La voie est close…**

**- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton intéressant, hein ? »**

Mais un courant d'air froid les traversa, les chevaux prirent peur et partirent. Aragorn regarda si tout le monde allait bien, et il fit une remarque :

**« - Où est Edhelnen ?**

**- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas à chercher bien loin… »**

Legolas montra son dos, et Aragorn et Gimli allèrent voir derrière Legolas. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire car ils y virent une Edhelnen toute tremblante. Legolas lui fit :

**« - Alors, ma ''grande guerrière qui n'a peur de rien'' ?…**

**- Oui, bah ça va ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi ce souffle m'a fait froid dans le dos. Et en plus j'ai ressentie une présence dans ce courant d'air. Brrrr. »**

Ils étaient tous les trois incrédules devant le récit d'Edhelnen, puis Aragorn dit rageusement :

**« - Je ne crains pas la mort. »**

Et il entra dans la grotte, suivit de près par Legolas qui rentra sans hésiter. Gimli le regarda, médusé, et fit :

**« - Voilà bien une chose inouïe ! Un elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre, et un nain ne l'oserait pas ? Ro, je n'ai jamais entendu ça !**

**- Ce sont des malades, ce sont des malades… »** fit Edhelnen, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle hésita encore, mais finit par courir vers eux en les priant de l'attendre.

* * *

Elle regardait partout, et finit par dire :

**« - Je me répète sans doute, mais ce serait plus gai dans un cimetière… »**

Au détour d'un virage, ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle avec une porte géante. Edhelnen, devant l'immensité de la chose, fit une remarque :

_**« - Eh bien, soit ils voient tout en grand, soit ce sont des géants qui vivent ici !**_

_**- Mais est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu arrêteras de faire des remarques sans cesse ? **_demanda Legolas, énervé.

**- Et non, pour ton plus grand déplaisir… »** Elle lui tira la langue et partit à côté d'Aragorn.

Puis ils entendirent une voix caverneuse :

**« - Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ? »**

Un fantôme apparu alors derrière eux. Edhelnen déglutit difficilement, mais elle se reprit et incita Aragorn pour qu'il réponde. Il la regarda, médusé, mais annonça avec autorité :

**« - Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance !**

**- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent !**

**- Vous me tolèrerez, moi ! »**

Le fantôme se mit à rire, et tous ses petits congénères apparurent. Puis, le fantôme reprit :

**« - La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont mort.**

**- Vraiment ?... Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, vous avez marqué cette phrase à l'entrée de cette grotte... »** fit Edhelnen.

Tout le monde la regarda, médusé par cet élan de courage, mais le fantôme fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu et continua :

**« - Et les morts la gardent… »**

Et là, ils furent entourés par une armée de fantômes. Puis le fantôme reprit :

**« - La voie est close. Maintenant, vous allez mourir.**

**- Tiens, rien de plus réjouissant à proposer par hasard ? »**

Mais ils se rapprochaient d'eux. On entendit alors une corde se tendre, puis une flèche partir à toute vitesse. Elle atteignit sa cible, mais comme la personne qui parlait est un fantôme, il ne peut pas mourir. Et Edhelnen se moqua une fois de plus de Legolas :

**« - Non mais c'est nul ce que tu as fait ! Tu as gaspillé une flèche !**

**- Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai supporté tes remarques parfois un peu déplacées, mais là je n'en peux plus, alors je te prie de bien vouloir arrêter ces remarques ! » **hurla Legolas, à bout de nerfs.

Edhelnen s'était penchée en arrière tant Legolas l'écrasait par ces mots. Mais une fois finit, elle sauta de joie et fit :

**« - J'ai réussi.**

**- Quoi ? demanda Legolas, incrédule.**

**- J'ai réussi à te faire craquer ! Toi, l'impassible Legolas, le légendaire calme, j'ai réussi à te faire craquer ! Je tiens enfin ma vengeance ! Quand on reviendra et que toute la Forêt Noire saura ça... Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »**

Mais les fantômes reprirent leur route vers la petite troupe. Aragorn prit alors la parole :

**« - Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment.**

**- Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner !**

**- Mais c'est le roi du Gondor, imbécile ! »** remarqua Edhelnen.

Mais Aragorn avait sortit son épée, et elle était à présent sous la gorge du fantôme qui n'en revenait pas, il prit la parole :

**« - La lame a été brisée !...**

**- Elle a été reforgée ! Battez-vous pour nous, et regagnez votre honneur. Que dites-vous ?... Que dites-vous ?...**

**- Vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn. Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, et ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort...**

**- Chut, maître nain,** fit Edhelnen.

**- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur. Battez-vous pour moi, et je considérerais votre serment comme accompli. Que dites-vous ? »**

Les fantômes disparurent, et le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Les membres de la petite troupe essayèrent de garder leur équilibre, et Edhelnen fit remarquer :

**« - Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je pense qu'on devrait y aller, vue que la porte vient de s'ouvrir et que nous ne sommes qu'à deux cheveux de la mort... »**

En effet, à peine eut-elle commencé sa phrase que la porte s'était ouverte. Ils la passèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils ne purent dire combien de temps ils coururent, mais cela leur sembla une éternité. Au bout d'un laps de temps, ils aperçurent la lumière du jour. Ils sortirent enfin et firent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle, observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Il y avait plusieurs collines vertes, et un fleuve qui séparait deux collines. Ils furent rejoints par l'armée de fantômes. Et Edhelnen leur fit un accueil agréable :

**« - Vous revoilà ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. **Elle paraissait sereine, mais c'était pour cacher sa peur ressentie lors de l'apparition soudaine des fantômes.

**- Nous nous battons pour vous.**

**- Chouette ! On se retrouve aux champs du Pelennor dans ce cas ? ajouta Edhelnen.**

**- Avant, nous avons un petit travail à accomplir… Rendez-vous au port en bas. »**

Et ils disparurent. Ils se regardèrent, et Aragorn ajouta avec un regard et un sourire malicieux :

**« - Allons-y… »**

Et il courut vers le port en bas de la vallée. Il fut suivit par Edhelnen qui poussa un cri de joie, et le reste de la troupe suivit. Ils coururent, coururent et coururent encore. Gimli, à bout de souffle, fit :

**« - Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi loin.**

**- Allons maître nain. Un nain aussi fort que vous n'arriverait pas à courir encore deux cents mètres ?… »**

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire sincère, et ils arrivèrent au village. Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement, tout en les montrant du doigt. Edhelnen et Legolas entendirent les murmures dont ils étaient l'objet. Et Legolas prit la parole en premier :

**« - Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. Les villageois ont peur des fantômes qui sont apparus dès que nous sommes entrés dans le village.**

**- Ils ont raison d'avoir peur…**

**-Tu sais, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup de dire ça, Edhelnen ! »**

Elle rit, et ils repartirent en courant vers le port. Arrivés là, la vue qui s'offrit à eux fut ahurissante. Les fantômes s'attaquaient aux bateaux pirates amarrés sans laisser de survivant. Et, quand le chef des fantômes se présenta devant Aragorn, Edhelnen essaya de se jeter sur lui, mais elle ne put que le traverser. Elle se retourna, furieuse, et lui expliqua sa manière de penser :

**« - BANDE DE SANGUINAIRES ASSOIFFES DE SANG ! Votre mère ne vous a pas appris à partager ? »**

Déçue de n'avoir pas pu décapité quelques têtes et découpé quelques membres, Edhelnen repartit auprès de ses camardes, l'air dépité. Ils montèrent dans le premier bateau corsaire qui se présentait à eux, et Legolas commençait à amarrer le bateau, mais un fantôme lui dit de les laisser faire. Aragorn demanda au chef des fantômes dans combien de temps combien de temps ils seraient à Minas Tirith, et celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils y seraient le lendemain matin un peu après l'aube.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et Edhelnen scrutait l'horizon en pensant. Legolas vint la rejoindre, et lui demanda :

_**« - Alors, pas trop mouvementée la vie de guerrier ?**_

_**- Non, ça va, **_répondit Edhelnen sans même le regarder.

_**- Je te trouve bien soucieuse depuis un certain temps.**_

_**- Ha, tu l'as remarqué ?**_

_**- Oui. Comment ne pas le voir.**_

_**- Ca se voit tant que ça ?**_

_**- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure…. »**_

Elle fit un geste qui surprit Legolas. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il resserra son étreinte pour la réconforter, et elle lui parla en sanglotant :

_**« - Je ne voulais pas... je ne savais pas que cela arriverait…**_

_**- Mais voyons Edhelnen... De quoi parles-tu ?**_

_**- Comment réagira ton père en l'apprenant ?**_

_**- Je ne peux pas te répondre, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe…**_

_**- Legolas... Je suis enceinte ! »**_

Cette confidence surpris tellement Legolas qu'il resta bloqué sur place, le regard dans le vide, sans expression. Edhelnen, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, partit en pleurant à chaudes larmes vers sa cabine. Elle ne vit pas Aragorn qui venait à leur rencontre, et elle le bouscula. Aragorn, médusé devant le comportement d'Edhelnen et voyant Legolas figé, s'approcha de ce dernier et lui demanda :

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Legolas ?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Mais enfin, répondez-moi !**_

_**- ... Edhelnen est enceinte. »**_

Ce fut les seuls mots qui purent sortir de la bouche de Legolas. Aragorn fit :

_**« - Et vous venez de l'apprendre d'elle ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Mais voyons, vous êtes le seul à ne vous en être pas rendu compte. D'ailleurs, je devrais aller la voir pour lui demander de rester dans les bateaux demain. Dans son état, ce n'est pas raisonnable de combattre.**_

_**- Vous connaissez aussi bien Edhelnen que moi. Vous savez très bien qu'elle refusera.**_

_**- Oui... Malheureusement, vous avez raison… »**_

Et ils restèrent là à penser. Le matin apparut bien trop vite au goût de Legolas. Et il croisa le regard d'Edhelnen qui était montée sur le pont, mais il le détourna bien vite, ce qui attrista Edhelnen. Ils furent accueillis par des orcs qui ne s'attendaient pas à eux. La plupart furent décimés par les fantômes, mais il en restait certains pour notre petite compagnie. Edhelnen, Legolas et Gimli se faisaient un petit concours, et au plus grand malheur de Legolas, Edhelnen était en tête avec 50 orcs tués, tandis qu'il n'en avait que 45 à son actif, et Gimli 43. Aragorn demanda à Legolas de s'occuper d'un Oliphant, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Edhelnen, jalouse, attrapa celui qui fonçait sur elle. Mais une fois arrivée sur le dos de l'animal, elle ne prit pas garde et se prit une flèche en plein ventre. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de son menton, et elle tomba dans le vide. Legolas, qui avait suivis la scène des yeux, se mit en dessous et la rattrapa de justesse. Il fut rejoint par Aragorn et Gimli, venus demander des nouvelles tout en éloignant les orcs du corps de leur amie blessée. Un cavalier du Rohan passa à côté de lui, mais malheureusement, il fut éjecté de son cheval. Legolas rattrapa le cheval et le ramena auprès du corps de son amie. Il la déposa sur le cheval et monta, puis il partit au grand galop vers la cité. Il ne pensait plus qu'à un objectif : trouver de toute urgence Gandalf. Edhelnen se réveilla et regarda Legolas dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

_**« - Je n'oublierais jamais tes yeux, ces yeux… si bleus… Tu as toujours été… plus qu'un… frère… »**_

Puis elle replongea dans un sommeil profond. A ces mots qui ressemblaient à un adieu, il accéléra l'allure. Son cheval était écumant de sueur. Il rentra dans la citadelle, à présent libre grâce aux fantômes. Il traversa les sept niveaux au grand galop, son cheval manquant de glisser à chaque tournant. Mais sa détermination était plus forte que la peur. Il arriva devant la dernière porte qui le séparait de Gandalf, et il cria :

**« - Gandalf ! Êtes-vous là ?**

**- Oui Legolas, je suis juste derrière. Mais, ne devriez-vous pas être au front ?**

**- Edhelnen a reçu une flèche dans le ventre. »**

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour que Gandalf puisse passer. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à escalader le troll qui lui bouchait le passage. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, et fut prié par Legolas de se dépêcher. Il arriva enfin à passer par-dessus le troll, et il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Edhelnen. Il mit une main sur son front, et ferma les yeux. Legolas, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, demanda :

**« - Alors ? »**

Mais Gandalf le regarda, avec son air qui voulait tout dire…

* * *

A suivre… 


	10. Chapter 9

_**Partir à l'aventure ensemble**_

**lessien calmcacil ****: Et si j'ai le droit de la tuer ! Attends, j'ai jamais été sadique ! (Tu penses un peu à la réputation de sadique qu'on doit maintenir ?) Et je dois avouer que je prends un malin plaisir à jouer le jeu…**

**tite bulle brine****: Et oui tu m'avais percée à jour, mais bon ça n'aurait pas été drôle si je l'avais dis. Franchement, je me demande où tu as été prendre ta phrase : « réplique de la mort qui tue la mort elle-même ». J'adore lol ! Je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux mdr ! Et si j'ai le droit de la faire souffrir atrocement, et, d'ailleurs, je fais une révélation : il reste encore une épreuve douloureuse pour Edhelnen…**

**Isilriel ****: Et oui, c'est un petit plaisir que je me suis fais. Je me suis dis qu'annoncer tous les malheurs d'un coup c'est pas aussi marrant que les annoncer un par un. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute que tu la suis mais c'est vrai que ça m'a fais plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part. Voilà. Bisous…**

**Alex ****: Et oui, enfin un rebondissement dans cette histoire qui, il faut l'avouer, commençait à devenir terne. Et contente que tu aimes…**

**summertime02 ****, Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, ça m'a fait plaisir…**

**N/A : C'est à grand regret que je vous annonce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui là. Je ferais mes remerciements dans le prochain chap. Voilà, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****…Mauvaises nouvelles et dernière bataille…**

Gandalf avait son air qui voulait tout dire. Il regarda un Legolas tout inquiet, droit dans les yeux, puis lui demanda :

**« - Elle n'a aucun organe vital de touché.**

**- Ouf !**

**- Mais…**

**- Ha ! Il y a un ''mais''…**

**- Comme à chaque fois, mon cher. Donc je reprends, elle n'a aucun organe vital de touché, mais seulement…**

**- SEULEMENT QUOI ?** demanda Legolas, commençant à s'énerver.

**- Seulement c'est l'enfant qui a reçu la flèche. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle n'a rien.**

**- Alors... alors pourquoi ne s'est-elle toujours pas réveillée**

**- Parce qu'une partie d'elle se meurt et… »**

Il posa une main sur son front comme pour se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié. Il se releva, enchanta le corps d'Edhelnen et elle flotta dans les airs. Legolas le regarda s'éloigner et lui demanda :

**« - Mais où l'emmenez-vous ?**

**- Dans une chambre du château pour la soigner au plus vite.**

**- J'arrive…**

**- Non ! Vous, allez rejoindre Aragorn et Gimli.**

**- Mais…**

**- Cet un ordre Legolas ! »**

Legolas regarda Gandalf s'éloigner avec Edhelnen, et il resta figé pendant deux minutes, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il grimpa sur son cheval et partit. Il ne faisait pas attention où il allait, c'était son fidèle compagnon qui l'emmenait auprès de ses compagnons, et non pas le contraire.

Au bout d'un moment, son cheval retrouva Aragorn et Gimli. Legolas descendit de cheval, mais ses compagnons trouvaient qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait plus ce sourire qui égayait son visage, plus cette malice qui lui était propre. Gimli, voyant la détresse de son ami, lui demanda :

**« - Allons mon ami, comment va Edhelnen ?**

**- Hélas maître nain…**

**- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est…**

**- Non. Il n'y a aucun organe vital de touché.**

**- Mais alors... si elle n'est pas gravement blessée, comment va... le bébé ?** demanda Aragorn, qui avait suivit la conversation.

**- Hélas... il n'a pas survécu. C'est lui qui a tout pris. Gandalf soigne Edhelnen dans une des chambres du château… »**

Ils cherchèrent alors des survivants dans le champ de bataille, le cœur gros. Ils retrouvèrent beaucoup de blessés, mais ce nombre fut minime comparé au nombre de morts retrouvés. Ils les emmenèrent tous dans les tentes de soins prévues à cet effet. En peu de temps, elles furent pleines. Une fois tout le monde accueillit par les soignantes, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas coururent dans le château pour prendre des nouvelles d'Edhelnen. Ils rencontrèrent un serviteur, et Aragorn lui demanda :

**« - Où est La Dame Edhelnen ?**

**- Dans la chambre à droite de la vôtre, mon Seigneur.**

**- Merci bien. »**

A peine avait-il entendu la réponse du serviteur que Legolas s'élança dans les couloirs, suivie d'Aragorn et Gimli. Ils coururent un moment, mais finirent par arriver à destination. Legolas frappa à la porte, et Gandalf les autorisa à entrer. Elle était là, allongée dans le lit, sous plusieurs couvertures. Son ventre se levait et se descendait à un rythme régulier, ce qui rassura Legolas. Aragorn alla s'entretenir avec Gandalf, mais Legolas demanda :

**« - Pourquoi ne s'est-elle toujours pas réveillée si elle n'a pas de blessure grave ?**

**- Elle ne se réveille pas... parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de se réveiller.**

**- Mais c'est l'Elue…** prononça doucement Aragorn. **Elle ne peut pas nous abandonner.**

**- Elle était proche de la mort, et je pense qu'elle sait pour son enfant. C'est pour elle une raison suffisante pour ne pas se réveiller, **fit gravement Gandalf.

**- Elle ne peut pas nous faire ça !** dit Legolas rageusement.**Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner…**

**- Pardon, Legolas ? **demanda Gimli.

**- Elle… Elle… Elle ne peut pas nous abandonner. »**

Et ils firent des tours de garde pour surveiller le réveil de leur amie.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, quand ils entendirent des paroles qu'Edhelnen murmurait dans son sommeil, qui était bien agité.

* * *

**Rêve d'Edhelnen**

Elle marchait dans une forêt, qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs : une forêt verte et luxuriante. On aurait dit un mélange de la Forêt Noire et de la Forêt de Lothlorien. Puis soudain, elle entendit une voix :

_**« - Viens Edhelnen, viens me voir…**_

_**- Mais où vous trouvez-vous ?**_

_**- Viens, suis ton cœur… »**_

Elle écouta un peu mieux, et elle crut entendre le bruit d'une petite cascade. Elle avança vers le son. Elle marcha et ne mit pas longtemps à arriver près d'une rivière, mais il n'y avait pas de cascade. Alors elle se risqua à appeler cette voix :

_**« - Mais où êtes-vous ?**_

_**- Viens vers moi... Remonte la rivière... Suis ma voix… »**_

Edhelnen s'exécuta, et elle commença son ascension vers le lit de la rivière. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit la petite cascade qu'elle entendait. Mais elle remarqua au cœur de la cascade une créature merveilleuse. C'était une elfe... en fait non, c'était plus qu'une elfe. Elle se leva et se retourna vers Edhelnen. Puis Edhelnen lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_**« - Qui êtes-vous ?...**_

_**- Tu ne le sais donc pas ?**_

_**- Je ne le sais pas. Vous êtes de corps elfique... mais vous êtes en même temps plus qu'une elfe. Vous avez plus de prestance et de grandeur que le roi Trandhuil lui-même. »**_

L'étrange créature rit, et son rire était cristallin et claire, puis elle ajouta :

_**« - En effet, je suis de corps elfique mais je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis une Valië, et je me nomme Varda. »**_

Elle lui sourit. Edhelnen rougit jusqu'au bout pointu de ses oreilles, et elle s'inclina, mais la Vala la fit se relever. Edhelnen ne connaissait que trop bien l'histoire des Valar, le seul cour où on pouvait bien se vanter de la voir était celui qui racontait les légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Varda la releva, et elles commencèrent à discuter :

_**« - Bon... Nous devons parler de choses sérieuses à présent…**_

_**- Lesquelles ?**_

_**- Ton présent, ton futur. Veux-tu vraiment les passer ici ?**_ demanda la valië d'une voix aussi douce que la caresse du vent.

_**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas. Ici, il y a tout pour me plaire,**_ commença à s'énerver Edhelnen.

_**- En es-tu vraiment sûre ? Ne penses-tu pas regretter quelque chose de ta vie réelle ?**_

_**- J'ai perdu mon enfant, la seule chose qui me raccrochait à Haldir ! Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? **_Le ton de sa voix était vide, débarrassé de sentiments, comme si elle n'avait pas de raison de vivre.

_**- Tu ne penses pas que tes compagnons seront tristes de ne plus voir ton sourire, ta joie, entendre ton rire ? Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un ne sera pas triste à en mourir ?**_

_**- Non, je ne vois pas qui m'attend.**_

_**- Je vais te démontrer le contraire. Va voir au bord de l'eau, et regarde la surface… »**_

Elle avait un visage malicieux et complice. Edhelnen alla s'asseoir près de l'eau, et elle commença à regarder la surface. Elle vit alors Legolas, mais elle avait l'impression d'être dans le passé. Bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient en pleine course de cheval. C'était avant de partir avec la communauté. Elle revit le rire qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux. Et tous ses compagnons à Fondcombe, avant le départ de la communauté. Elle remarqua que Legolas observait une scène. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il l'observait, elle. Puis l'image se brouilla pour laisser place au bal qui avait eu lieu à Edoras. La joie qui était dans son regard et dans ses gestes, puis le moment où elle était dehors et qu'elle se croyait seule, mais Legolas l'observait de loin avec ce regard protecteur qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Et maintenant, le souvenir qu'elle voulait oublier à tout jamais : elle regarda la flèche se planter dans son ventre. Elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur, mais ce qu'elle vit par la suite la surprit. Legolas la rattrapait, totalement paniqué, et prenait le premier cheval avant de partir à toute vitesse vers le château. Il appelait Gandalf, s'inquiétant pour elle, et il était à son chevet en ce moment même. Elle pensait que cela s'était terminé, mais l'eau se brouilla encore une fois et, intriguée, elle regarda, et ce qui se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau l'effraya. C'est pourquoi la Vala, intriguée, regarda pour la première fois. Edhelnen ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de frayeur. Sauron était de retour, en chair et en métal, et il tenait Frodon par le coup et l'étranglait. Elle le regarda lui prendre l'Anneau et retrouver toute sa puissance, sans pouvoir agir. Sauron et son armée marchaient sur Minas Tirith, qui venait tout juste de se relever. Puis Varda regarda Edhelnen, et lui fit :

_**« - Tu dois t'éveiller et aller combattre. TU ES L'ELUE ! Celle en qui nous avons placé tous nos espoirs… **_dit la Valië pour la convaincre de réagir.

_**- NON, NON ET NON ! **_Elle sembla apeurée, mais agissait comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne devait pas se réveiller.

_**- Si tu n'y vas pas, tout le monde mourra. Même tes amis les plus chers...**_

_**- Mais... Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.**_

_**- Tu es l'Elue ! Tu es aussi pure que Sauron est maléfique... »**_

Les paroles de Varda ont eues l'air de faire leur effet, puisqu'Edhelnen se leva et ferma les yeux.

**Fin du rêve…**

* * *

Legolas crut rêver quand il aperçut les yeux d'Edhelnen papillonner. Mais il crut rêver encore plus quand il aperçut Varda au pied du lit d'Edhelnen. La Valië sourit, et Edhelnen se releva brusquement. Legolas se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui dit au bout d'un moment :

_**« - Arrêtes Legolas, tu m'étouffes !**_

_**- Oh ! Désolé, mais je suis tellement heureux de te voir parmis nous !**_

_**- LEGOLAS !…**_ Aragorn venait de faire irruption.

_**- Aragorn, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là, car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous…**_

_**- Je sais Edhelnen. Sauron est devant la porte.**_

_**- Edhelnen !**_ Interpella Varda. _**Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »**_

Elle lui fit un signe d'approbation et ce que Legolas et Aragorn virent les stupéfièrent. Edhelnen se concentra sur la diffusion de sa magie. Legolas sentait celle de la Vala, mais à présent les magies d'Edhelnen et de Varda étaient égales. Un halo bleuté d'une immense puissance se forma, puis ils virent des ailes pousser dans le dos de l'elfe. Legolas et Aragorn paniquèrent un moment, mais la Valië expliqua que c'était normal, car elle se transformait en une âme aussi pure que l'eau. En effet, Legolas toucha ces ailes, et à sa grande surprise elles avaient la texture de l'eau. Le halo bleu disparu, et Aragorn et Legolas restèrent figés devant la pureté que dégageait Edhelnen, ou tout du moins ce qu'il lui ressemblait. En plus des ailes d'eau, elle possédait une chevelure de la même constitution, avec une étoile de mer dans les cheveux, et des yeux bleus comme l'océan, plus profond que ceux de Legolas. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de près par Aragorn et Legolas.

Une fois sortie dehors, tous les soldats la regardèrent et lui laissèrent le passage. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'à Gandalf, qui lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui souhaita la bienvenue parmis eux. Elle regarda alors par dessus le rempart, et vit toute la haine de la Terre du Milieu. Et au milieu de cette haine, elle aperçut le mal absolu, celui qui avait fait tant de victimes, tant d'orphelins, tant de veuves et tant de malheur. Elle le dévisagea, fit quelques battements d'ailes et s'éleva de deux mètres. Tous entendirent alors le sinistre rire du Seigneur de l'Unique. C'était un rire grave et strident. Et là, contre toute attente, on entendit le rire clair et cristallin d'Edhelnen. Tous la regardèrent, médusés, et la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit :

**« - Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Petite impertinente.**

**- Quelqu'un qui rie n'est rien de moins qu'un impertinent pour vous ?**

**- Arrêtes tout de suite cette moquerie…**

**- Sinon quoi ?... »**

Edhelnen se tordit de douleur en se tenant la tête. Sauron semblait satisfait de lui, satisfait de la faire souffrir. Mais... on n'entendit plus rien. Edhelnen ne criait plus, ne pliait plus sous la douleur elle se redressa et s'adressa hautainement au Seigneur noir :

**« - Est-ce tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Je croyais que vous étiez un Maïa puissant, mais apparemment les années qui passent vous font perdre en puissance… » **

Il trépigna de fureur et lui dit, hors de lui :

**« - Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon ? Je suis le Seigneur Noir, le Maïa le plus puissant d'Arda, alors viens te mesurer à moi que l'on détermine qui de nous est le plus puissant !**

Sa voix était autoritaire, froide, et n'admettait aucune réplique.

**- Mais avec plaisir…** fit Edhelnen avec un brin de satisfaction dans la voix. »

Elle descendit tout doucement, et plus elle descendait, plus Sauron s'énervait. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux au fur et à mesure où on voyait la trajectoire de l'elfe. Et, au bout d'un court instant, elle fit face au Seigneur ténébreux. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, la tension était palpable. Et finalement, le combat s'engagea. Ce fut Sauron qui prit l'initiative, ce qui ne fut pas surprenant vue la fureur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Cela se ressentit aussi dans ses coups. En effet, malgré toute sa force, l'elfe reculait sous la puissance maléfique. Mais une lumière commença à émaner d'Edhelnen, et plus elle recevait de coups, plus elle augmentait. Sauron finit malgré tout par arrêter ses coups, se demandant ce qui se passait. Edhelnen profita de ce moment d'inattention :

**« - Voyez comme c'est beau, la lumière pure...**

**- Prouves à tout le monde ici présent que L'Elue sait se battre, et ne se contente pas de recevoir des coups sans réagir !**

**- Mais je n'attendais que ça… »**

La lumière disparue d'un coup, et Edhelnen lança sa forte attaque que Sauron para avec difficulté. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à attaquer, et, enfin de compte, il n'attaquait plus du tout. Edhelnen avait pu analyser ses attaques, et à présent elle étudiait sa défense. Elle remarqua alors une faille, une toute petite faille. Sauron protégeait tout son corps, sauf son cœur. Le combat durait déjà depuis un long moment, et Edhelnen prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Mais le plus étrange était que son épée brillait d'une intense lumière, ce qui faisait reculer le seigneur ténébreux à chaque fois. Elle feinta sur le côté, et il para à coup sûr. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour sortir sa dague et pour la planter dans son cœur. Sauron cria, mais Edhelnen restait les deux mains sur la dague. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, mais on put apercevoir une lumière qui se fit de plus en plus intense. Edhelnen lui transmettait toute sa pureté à travers la dague. Etant un seigneur du mal, Sauron ne supportait pas la pureté, et il résistait autant qu'il pouvait, mais dû s'avouer vaincu. Il mourut dans un sinistre hurlement dévastateur. Il finit par exploser en milliards de particules de poussière.

Après cette victoire du bien, il restait des survivants parmis l'ennemi. Alors, Edhelnen s'éleva dans les airs, à la hauteur de la plus haute tour de la cité. Elle fit preuve d'un acte de haute magie, car elle fit apparaître un immense mur d'eau infranchissable devant les orcs qui essayaient de s'enfuir vers les terres. Puis, le mur s'écrasa au sol avec une grande violence, ce qui empêcha les orcs de remonter à la surface. Une fois tous les orcs noyés, l'eau repartit vers l'Est, emportant les cadavres des orcs. Là où l'eau est, l'eau doit retourner. Tout le monde était sortit et était près de l'endroit où Edhelnen devait atterrir, et elle fut acclamée pour son triomphe sur le mal. Mais plus elle descendait, plus elle se sentait fatiguée et faiblissait. Ses cheveux redevinrent dorés, et ses yeux redevinrent à leur tour gris. Elle devait être encore à deux mètres du sol quand ses ailes commencèrent à disparaître, mais il ne restait plus une bien grande distance à parcourir quand ses ailes s'estompèrent totalement. Et, dans un saut plus que gracieux, Edhelnen atterrit sur le sol. Elle fut acclamée par toute la foule, mais elle tituba avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Gandalf. Il savait qu'elle avait utilisé trop d'énergie lors de sa dernière attaque. Elle avait été inconsciente d'avoir utilisé autant de magie et un aussi grand sortilège. Il l'emmena dans une chambre du château pour qu'elle se repose. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin et Merry étaient entrés dans la chambre, mais ce fut Aragorn qui prit la parole le premier :

**« - Frodon et Sam ont été retrouvés vivants. Ils vous attendent pour que vous les guérissiez, **lui annonça-t-il doucement.

**- Très bien, j'irais les soigner dès que possible, **répondit Edhelnen, joyeuse de cette nouvelle.

**- Comment va Dame Edhelnen ?** demanda Pippin, inquiet, en se penchant sur le lit.

**- Elle a utilisé trop d'énergie pour son corps, mais elle va très bien. Il faut juste la surveiller et la laisser se reposer. Elle devrait se réveiller toute seule.**

**- Nous prenons le premier tour de garde ! »** dirent en même temps Merry et Pippin.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, sauf Merry et Pippin qui formaient la garde rapprochée d'Edhelnen jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils furent relayés et revinrent aussi beaucoup de fois. Entre temps, Frodon et Sam s'étaient réveillés et on se prépara à fêter le couronnement d'Aragorn. Legolas commençait à s'inquiéter, car cela faisait presque un mois qu'Edhelnen dormait, et la date du couronnement approchait. Il avait pris la place de tout le monde, et il restait jours et nuits à la surveiller. Gandalf vint le voir le lendemain, à deux heures du couronnement, et il lui dit :

**« - Vous devriez aller vous préparer.**

**- Pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée.**

**- Pensez que vous devez être avec votre père et le seigneur Elrond pendant la cérémonie. Vous devez aller vous préparer.**

**- Mais…**

**- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

Legolas obéit à contrecœur, et il sortit pour aller rejoindre ses appartements. Gandalf alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et observa Edhelnen. Au bout de deux minutes, ses paupières bougèrent, pour laisser place quelques secondes après à ses yeux gris. Elle tourna la tête et fit une moue déçue. Gandalf rit et lui dit :

**« - Je suppose à votre tête que ce n'est pas moi que vous auriez aimé voir en premier.**

**- Je n'ai rien contre vous mais... en effet. Quel jour sommes-nous ?**

**- Le jour du couronnement du roi de Gondor.**

**- Non... Ce n'est pas vrai !**

**- Si.**

**- Non !**

**- Si.**

**- ET VOUS NE ME LE DITES QUE MAINTENANT ? »**

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et fila dans la salle de bain. Gandalf rit de la situation, et il la vit sortir au bout de quinze minutes de la salle de bain. Puis elle lui demanda :

**« - Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?**

**- Il vous reste à peu près trente minutes.**

**- Haaaaaaaaa ! C'est pas possible !... »**

Elle choisit une robe blanche avec un col en V qui mettait en valeur les courbes de sa poitrine. Les manches étaient en voile blanc et descendantes, cachant ses mains, et sa jupe était droite et collait presque à sa peau. Elle alla à la coiffeuse, prit ses cheveux bouclés et y mis des bijoux en argent un peu partout sur les côtés. Puis elle mit un diadème avec sur le front une étoile de mer, symbole de l'eau, et en son centre on pouvait apercevoir un saphir, d'un bleu marin profond. Ils partirent en toute hâte et Gandalf lui expliqua qu'elle devait se tenir à côté de lui, puisque c'est elle qui devait lui donner la couronne et les armes d'Aragorn.

Elle n'eue pas le temps de protester, car Gandalf venait d'ouvrir les portes menant sur l'esplanade. La foule ne fit pas de bruit à l'ouverture des portes, comme l'exigeait la coutume, et tout le monde regardait la personne qui les avait tous sauvés, mais Gandalf commença la cérémonie :

**« - Nous sommes tous présents ici pour être les témoins de la naissance d'un nouveau règne, celui d'Elessar. Par ces armes, tu protégeras ton royaume, et par cette couronne tu le gouverneras avec le plus de justice possible. Voici venir les jours du roi. »**

Aragorn s'était levé, et il alla voir Edhelnen. Ils échangèrent des paroles ensemble, mais un court instant puisqu'elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'esplanade avec un immense sourire de joie. Il fut couronné, puis il se retourna et descendit les marches humblement. Il se dirigea vers un cortège elfique, et il vit Legolas en tête qui lui souriait. Legolas ne lui parla pas, mais il lui montra la personne qui tenait la bannière du Gondor. Elle se découvrit, et tous purent reconnaître Arwen. Aragorn prit la bannière et la passa à un homme, puis il embrassa amoureusement sa chère Arwen qu'il avait si longtemps attendue. Ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble, et ils saluèrent Faramir et Eowyn qui était fiancés. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant les hobbits qui s'inclinèrent, mais Aragorn les fit relever et ce fut lui et Arwen qui s'inclinèrent devant eux, suivis du reste de la population.

* * *

A suivre… 


	11. Chapter 10

Partir à l'aventure ensemble

**lessien calmcacil ****: Et oui, le pauvre ! Mais je pense que c'était nécessaire pour la suite, enfin, je pense. Ca change des autres histoires…**

**tite bulle brine****: Je te remercie pour les beaux compliments que tu m'as dis, et aussi pour mon perso. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'après tout j'avais pas le droit de la laisser seule à la fin de ma fic… Et puis tout le monde la voyait avec une certaine personne, donc c'est ma récompense pour touts ceux qui ont suivie ma fic…**

**alex ****: Merci, voilà la suite…**

_**Note de l'auteur**_Voilà c'est la fin de ma fic, je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivis les aventures d'Edhelnen, et ce n'est sans une pointe d'émotions que je termine cette fic. Un hommage à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue…

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : ****…Une belle fin, pour une belle aventure…**

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde rentra dans la salle du trône aménagée en une salle de fête. Ils se mirent tous à table, et le repas fut servit. Edhelnen avait la place d'honneur puisqu'elle se trouvait à la gauche d'Arwen, et à la droite d'Aragorn se trouvait Gandalf. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient à table, et Arwen glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Aragorn. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se placèrent au milieu de la pièce. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, alors ils se mirent à danser. Ils furent rejoints par d'autres couples de danseur. Comme toujours, les filles qui n'avaient pas de cavaliers étaient assises dans un coin et attendaient qu'un beau jeune homme vienne leur demander une danse. Edhelnen regardait un peu partout autour d'elle, et elle entendit les voix de Legolas et Gimli qui se disputaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient à cause de la musique.

Un peu avant, Gimli était venu voir Legolas pour lui demander quelque chose :

**« - Bon, maître elfe, je voulais vous poser une question.**

**- Allez-y.**

**- Est-ce que vous voulez inviter Dame Edhelnen à danser ?**

**- Euh… Oui, je pense. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Eh bien, disons que je me suis entraîné…**

**- A quoi ?**

**- A danser, vue…**

**- Hahahaha, vous ? Vous vous êtes entraîné à danser ? Hahahaha !**

**- Ca va, je disais que je voulais inviter Dame Edhelnen.**

**- Et bien allez-y, qu'attendez-vous ? »**

Sur ces paroles, le nain se dirigea vers Edhelnen, mais le pauvre fut interrompu dans son geste par Elrohir, qui était venu avec la délégation de Fondcombe. Il se dirigea vers Edhelnen et lui dit en s'inclinant :

_**« - Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, belle elfe ?**_

_**- Euh…Oui. »**_ répondit-t-elle, à la fois étonnée et rougissante.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les couples présents sur la piste, et ils se mirent à danser. Ils étaient gracieux et allaient très bien ensemble. Ce fut Elrohir qui engagea la conversation :

_**« - Vous êtes l'Elue, celle qui a sauvé Arda de la pire des menaces ?**_

_**- Oui, c'est bien moi, pourquoi ?**_

_**- Parce que je ne pensais pas que les Elues étaient aussi jolies…**_

_**- Chercheriez-vous à me séduire ? »**_demanda-t-elle mystérieusement.

Il la fit tournoyer et la plaqua contre lui :

_**« - Moi ? Non je ne suis qu'un misérable prince comparé à votre statut. Je n'oserais pas.**_

_**- Je n'ai aucun titre, et celui d'Elue n'est que peu significatif. Je fais juste partie de la cour du roi Trandhuil, et je suis la meilleure amie de Legolas.**_

_**- Juste meilleure amie ?**_

_**- Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**- Dans ce cas, je peux me permettre de vous courtiser… »**_

Mais la musique s'arrêta, et ils se quittèrent. Elle commença à partir, mais elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna et fit :

_**« - Encore vous Elrohir ?**_

_**- Ah non, désolé. Je suis Elladan.**_

_**- Je suis confuse...**_

_**- Vous ne devez pas, c'est vrai que l'on se ressemble trait pour trait.**_

_**- C'est le cas de le dire.**_

_**- A mon tour je voudrais que vous m'accordiez cette danse.**_

_**- Mais avec joie. »**_

Il lui prit la main et la ramena vers la piste de danse. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et les musiciens entamèrent un morceau de valse. Gimli et Legolas les observaient de loin et étaient déçus de n'avoir pas pu inviter la Dame de leurs pensées. Gimli alla festoyer avec les hobbits, mais Legolas resta là à observer Edhelnen. Il était hors de lui, la voir rire aux éclats après ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire. Mais soudain il la vit sortir et la talonna de près.

Elle était sortit prendre l'air, car après ces deux danses elle avait quelques bouffées de chaleur. Elle marcha et passa devant l'arbre blanc du roi. Il était magnifique avec toutes ses fleurs. Puis, elle sentit une présente. Elle sourit puis marcha jusqu'au bord de l'Esplanade.

Il la suivit et vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée près du bord de l'Esplanade, mais malheureusement il marcha sur une brindille puis il entendit Edhelnen parler :

_**« - Je t'ai connu plus discret, Legolas.**_

_**- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? Cela aurait pu être une autre personne.**_

_**- Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui souhaite me surprendre à chaque fois que je suis seule.**_

_**- Alors tu m'as démasqué...**_

_**- ... Tu sais quoi ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Je voudrais m'échapper, voler loin d'ici et sentir le vent battre mon visage.**_

_**- Cela doit être très bien, mais…**_

_**- Tu veux voler ?**_

_**- Euh… »**_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fit sortir ses ailes, et qu'elle mit ses bras autour de son torse. Elle lui dit :

_**« - Accroche-toi à moi. »**_

Il se sentit décoller du sol, et il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il était un peu paniqué, et pour le rassurer Edhelnen lui dit :

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens. »**_

Cela sembla le rassurer car il arrêta de bouger. Il se redressa, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le regard de Legolas était intense, et ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient rendirent Edhelnen mal-à-l'aise. Elle baissa la tête, et il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, puis lui demanda :

_**« - Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'a dis quand on se dirigeait vers la cité ?**_

_**- Non, désolée.**_

_**- Tu en es sûre ?**_

_**- Oui. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?**_

_**- Non, rien. C'est sans importance... **_murmura Legolas.

_**- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais de quoi tu veux parler. **_Sa voix était rieuse et un large sourire illuminait son visage.

_**- Le pensais-tu vraiment ?**_

_**- Tu sais, quand on est au bord de la mort, on s'aperçoit de beaucoup de choses.**_

_**- Comme quoi ?**_

_**- Comme qui on aime vraiment. Haldir était pour moi un merveilleux amour, et j'ai même failli avoir un enfant de lui. Mais depuis qu'une certaine personne m'a ouvert les yeux, je me suis rendue compte que malgré tout ça, j'avais un amour encore plus fort et indestructible. »**_

Elle rebaissa de nouveau la tête, et ajouta avec tristesse :

_**« - Mais le cœur de celui que j'aime ne m'appartient pas, hélas… »**_

Il lui releva de nouveau la tête, la regarda droit dans les yeux et il l'embrassa. On pouvait sentir une certaine union dans ce baiser. Une union extrêmement forte, voire même puissante. En un seul baiser, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux. Il la regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux troublants, et avec une lueur amoureuse :

_**« - Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas indifférent à cet amour que tu portais pour Haldir. Et quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte, j'ai su que tu lui appartiendrais pour toujours. J'ai cru mourir de tristesse à ce moment. Mais, ne crois pas que j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que tu avais perdu l'enfant. Cela m'a énormément attristé et… »**_

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle lui avait mis son index sur la bouche, et elle lui dit :

_**« - Qu'est-ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Et que feras-tu pour Lessien ?**_

_**- Je lui dirais la vérité, elle le mérite.**_

_**- Nous sommes redescendus de notre petit nuage… »**_

Edhelnen regarda tristement Legolas et partit avec amertume, le laissant là, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et Legolas la regarda s'éloigner, conscient de voir s'éloigner l'amour de sa vie. A quoi sert l'immortalité si on vit dans le mensonge ? Il regarda le ciel et sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il finit par retourner au bal. Il alla s'asseoir à la table où se trouvaient Gimli et les hobbits, mais n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il chercha Edhelnen des yeux, mais malgré sa vue perçante il ne put la trouver.

Elle était redescendue au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle venait prendre la place d'une elfe amoureuse. Elle lui fit :

_**« - Nous sommes redescendus de notre petit nuage… »**_

Et c'est avec une tristesse infinie qu'elle le laissa là. Au début, elle partit en marchant, mais plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait triste, et elle finit par arriver à la porte en courant. Elle l'ouvrit et longea les murs pour partir vers sa chambre. Elle y arriva et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant. Puis, au bout d'un court instant, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer qu'une fois qu'elle fut présentable. Sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit Arwen pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Tout en caressant sa chevelure, elle lui dit :

_**« - Allons voyons, cela va passer.**_

_**- Je ne pense pas, je viens de refuser l'amour de celui que j'aime.**_

_**- Mais non, tu as pris peur et puis c'est tout. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu lui fermes ton cœur, tu le regretterais.**_

_**- Mais il aime quelqu'un d'autre !**_

_**- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait sauvé la vie s'il ne t'aimait pas ?**_

_**- … »**_

Elle la laissa sur cette pensée, et alla rejoindre Aragorn. La fête avait cessé il y avait peu de temps, et tout le monde était parti se coucher. Edhelnen, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, décida d'aller marcher. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les jardins. Elle regarda les étoiles et se mit à pleurer :

_« - Ô Elbereth, que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdue… »_

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse et commença à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit une voix familière lui dire intérieurement :

_« - Ecoute ton cœur… »_

Elle regarda de nouveau les étoiles, et remercia la personne qui l'avait répondu. Puis elle alla se coucher. Elle se leva le lendemain et alla dans la salle du déjeuner. Elle vit Aragorn et Arwen se lever, et Aragorn prit la parole :

**« - J'ai une annonce à faire… Arwen et moi nous marierons dans deux semaines, et vous êtes tous invités. »**

Tout le monde présent dans la salle lança des félicitations au nouveau roi et à la future reine. Le repas se passa dans le calme, et une fois terminé Edhelnen se dirigea vers les écuries. Elle regarda tous les chevaux de l'écurie et s'arrêta devant une magnifique jument noire avec une petite tache blanche sur le haut de la tête. Mais, ayant la tête ailleurs, elle se fit surprendre par Arwen qui lui dit :

_**« - Elle s'appelle Nilwë.**_

_**- Vous m'avez fait peur, majesté.**_

_**- C'est un cadeau de mon père pour mon mariage. Hélas, il ne pourra pas être là…**_

_**- Mais je suis sûre qu'il pensera fort à vous, et qu'il se manifestera autrement.**_

_**- Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez être mon témoin à mon mariage ?**_

_**- Avec plaisir. Mais je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service...**_

_**- Lequel ?**_

_**- Venez avec moi en balade.**_

_**- Avec plaisir. »**_

Elles sortirent toutes les deux dans la plaine devant la cité. Elles étaient au triple galop, et bien sur la jument elfique était la plus rapide, mais le cheval Gondoréen ne se défendait pas mal. Elles s'amusèrent tellement qu'elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Elles décidèrent enfin de rentrer car elles devaient se changer pour le repas du soir.

Une semaine passa sans qu'Edhelnen ne puisse voir Legolas, ni même le croiser. Un soir où elle se promenait pour réfléchir, elle le vit. Il était là, assis au milieu du parc. Elle le regarda tendrement, et s'aperçu que son cœur ne battait que pour lui. Après tout, elle n'était pas revenue seulement pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, mais aussi pour être heureuse. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :

_**« - Tu viens ici depuis combien de temps ?**_

_**- Depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'est vus**_. Il s'était retourné et la regardait droit dans les yeux. _**J'ai bien réfléchis, Edhelnen…**_

_**- A quoi ?**_

_**- A nous. Je ne peux pas le cacher plus longtemps. Edhelnen, écoute-moi... Je t'aime. »**_

A ces paroles, elle eu l'impression que son cœur recevait une décharge électrique. Ces mots qu'elle voulait entendre, il venait de les prononcer. Pour toute réponses, elle se jeta à son cou et ils s'embrassèrent sous la pleine lune. Puis il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois devant sa porte, elle se mit dos à elle et le regarda, puis lui dit :

_**« - Tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes de me ramener...**_

_**- Et oui, je profite au maximum de ta présence. »**_ Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle avait tellement envie de le faire rentrer, et elle sentait bien qu'il voulait rentrer. Mais sa raison prit le dessus sur son désir et elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle chantonnait son bonheur et alla se coucher sur son petit nuage.

C'était le soir, la veille du mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Edhelnen était dans sa chambre, et elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit pour son plus grand plaisir Legolas. Il était venu pour leur balade quotidienne. Ce soir-là, ils se baladèrent longtemps et évoquèrent les vieux souvenirs. Puis, comme de coutume, il la raccompagna à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois pour se dire bonne nuit, mais ce soir-là, Edhelnen ne put être raisonnable… Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ils entrèrent. Ils se regardèrent et virent que chacun avec cette lueur de désir dans le regard. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Legolas commença à détacher la robe d'Edhelnen. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue devant lui, et ressentie une certaine gène qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais Legolas entreprit ses caresses sur son corps et elle se détendit. Puis ce fut elle qui enleva la tunique de Legolas, ils se regardèrent et elle put voir son torse musclé et puissant. Elle le caressa et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Puis Legolas, excité par ces caresses semblables à des chatouilles, la prit par la taille et la déposa délicatement sur le lit comme si c'était la chose la plus délicate et la plus fragile au monde. Il quitta ses lèvres pour ses joues et ensuite son cou. Elle avait la peau aussi douce que la soie. Elle commençait à ressentir cette sensation de plaisir, puis, prenant de plus en plus confiance en elle, elle entreprit de faire des caresses de plus en plus basses. Elle rencontra alors son objet de plaisir à lui, et le caressa. Il lui descendit encore ses baisers et rencontra sa poitrine. Elle remonta ses mains et caressa son dos, car lui descendait de plus en plus. Il était à présent au ventre et descendit encore, il rencontra enfin ce qu'il cherchait et commença à jouer de sa langue, ce qui arracha un petit cri de plaisir à Edhelnen. Il continua, excité par les petits cris de plus en plus rapprochés, pour enfin qu'elle libère son plaisir. Content de lui, il remonta et l'embrassa. Elle le regarda malicieusement et se mit sur lui. Elle descendait petit à petit pour rencontrer son pénis en érection, et elle le mit dans sa bouche pour l'entendre à son tour gémir. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisqu'il se libéra dans sa bouche. Elle se releva et fit en sorte qu'il pénétra en lui, et fit un mouvement de va et vient. Lui la caressait, et elle prenait de plus en plus de plaisir. Enfin il se libéra en elle, et elle s'allongea sur lui, exténuée. Ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil elfique l'un sur l'autre.

Le jour s'était arrivé, tous étaient présents à la cérémonie sauf les deux témoins. Aragorn envoya Gimli les chercher. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Legolas, mais à sa grande surprise il la trouva vide. Il alla alors voir dans la chambre d'Edhelnen, il frappa mais n'entendit pas de réponse, alors il entra mais ressortit aussitôt, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Les deux amants ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, s'était réveillés. Ils entendirent Gimli leur dire qu'ils étaient attendus pour la cérémonie de mariage. Il s'habillèrent en hâte et coururent jusqu'à leur place respective. Arwen put enfin arriver. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche de style elfique. Elle était serrée au niveau de la taille et avait des manches amples. Elle était à présent arrivée auprès d'Aragorn, leurs regards se croisèrent et Gandalf commença la cérémonie :

**« - Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour célébrer le mariage entre ces deux êtres remplis d'un amour sincère l'un envers l'autre. Elessar Telcontar, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse et pour reine Arwen Umdomiel ici présente ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et vous Arwen Umdomiel, voulez-vous prendre pour époux et pour roi Elessar Telcontar ici présent ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien. Par cette corde, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. »**

Ils s'embrassèrent et tout le monde rentra dans la salle du trône pour le bal. Bien sûr, ce furent les jeunes mariés qui ouvrirent le bal. Tout le monde regardait ce couple évoluer sur la piste de danse. Ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un. Ils furent néanmoins très vite rejoins par ceux qui avaient une sérieuse envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Gimli voulut profiter de ce nouveau bal pour inviter Edhelnen, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il remarqua alors que même Legolas manquait à l'appel. Il s'approcha du balcon et les vit, il vit Edhelnen belle et droite dans sa robe bleue, et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Legolas avec un genou à terre, qui tenait les mains d'Edhelnen dans les siennes. Il voulut les interrompre pour demander ce que tout ceci signifiait, mais il sentit une main ferme sur son épaule le retenir. C'était Gandalf qui lui fit signe de rester tranquille.

Legolas regarda Edhelnen droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :

_**« - Edhelnen, nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance.**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Je dois te dire que je te connais très bien, et toi aussi tu me connais très bien. Et depuis les derniers événements entre nous et le mariage d'Aragorn, je me suis dit que moi aussi je devais franchir le cap. J'ai enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et je ne veux qu'une chose : passer le reste de mon immortalité avec toi. Et pour cela... accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme et ma future reine ?**_

_**- Oh Legolas ! Bien sûr que je le veux !… »**_

Il se releva et la souleva par taille pour la faire tournoyer autour de lui, heureux de cette réponse. Une fois qu'elle fut au sol, ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser tendre et rempli d'amour. Gandalf et Gimli, qui observaient la scène furent émus et eurent presque la larme à l'œil.

_« - Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux-là, _pensa Gandalf._ »_

Gimli, qui ne comprenait pas l'elfique, demanda à Gandalf :

**« - Euh… Ils se sont dit quoi ? Parce qu'aux dernières infos je ne parle pas l'elfique.**

**- Legolas a demandé Edhelnen en mariage.**

**- Haaa... »**

Le mariage de Legolas et Edhelnen fut annoncé le lendemain au repas de midi. Ils furent acclamés, et Aragorn et Arwen les félicitèrent. Aragorn pris Legolas à part et lui demanda :

_**« - Vous comptez vous marier quand ?**_

_**- Eh bien... Déjà il faut que l'on rentre au pays et que je le dise à Père. Mais vous serez prévenus, je pense.**_

_**- Très bien. Et encore félicitations. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux trouver.**_

_**- Merci Aragorn. »**_

* * *

Ils partirent deux jours plus tard, le temps d'avoir des provisions pour le voyage et de décider Gimli à les accompagner. Il avait finalement dit oui devant l'entêtement des deux elfes. Ils partirent à l'aube du deuxième jour. Gimli, comme à son habitude, était en selle derrière Legolas. Ils firent leurs adieux à Aragorn et Arwen, puis partirent au galop.

Ils n'eurent aucun problème pour le retour, aucun orc, aucun espion de Saroumane ou de Sauron ne s'étant mis sur leur chemin. Ils ne firent que peu de pauses, juste pour Gimli qui était moins résistant, et aussi pour reposer les chevaux. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour rentrer.

Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et furent arrêtés par les sentinelles. Une des deux leur dit :

_**« - Déclinez votre identité.**_

_**- Eh bien, votre courtoisie a diminué depuis notre départ !**_ fit Edhelnen.

_**- Dame Edhelnen, Prince Legolas, vous voilà enfin de retour ! Votre père sera heureux que vous reveniez, enfin !**_

_**- Oui, je pense… D'autant plus que j'ai une nouvelle pour lui. »**_

Il regarda Edhelnen, qui rosit légèrement. Gimli, lui, leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Les sentinelles s'écartèrent du chemin, non sans se demander qu'elle était cette nouvelle. Ils continuèrent alors leur progression à travers la Forêt Noire. Legolas et Edhelnen avaient l'impression que leur forêt renaissait. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les arbres, et on pouvait voir les animaux jouer ensemble. Ils étaient encore dans leur contemplation quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte en bois. Elle était gravée de symboles elfiques, et on avait l'impression que le lierre descendait au lieu de monter. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants. Quand les villageois virent les voyageurs, une rumeur commença à se faire entendre et tout le monde arrêtait ses activités devant le passage des deux chevaux.

Le château du père de Legolas était en vue, et à ce moment Legolas et Edhelnen arrêtèrent leur monture et Gimli se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Au bout d'une minute de silence, il se risqua à dire :

**« - Euh…Pourquoi on s'est arrêtés ?**

**- Accrochez-vous à moi, maître nain,** sortit finalement Legolas avec un sourire de joie.

**- Ca va secouer, Gimli…** dit mystérieusement Edhelnen.

**- Ah non !** répondit le nain, terrorisé par ce qui allait se passer.

**- Oh si ! »** répondirent en chœur Legolas et Edhelnen.

Et ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop. Gimli essayait tant bien que mal de se tenir, mais étant sur l'arrière train du cheval, il était énormément secoué dans tous les sens.

Dans la salle du trône, le roi Thranduil s'inquiétait pour son fils et Edhelnen. La guerre de l'Anneau étant fini depuis un moment, ils auraient déjà dû revenir. Il était perdu dans ses pensés quand il entendit un martèlement de sabots. Il se demanda ce que c'était, et il sortit à l'entrée du château. Quand il put voir les personnes à cheval, il se retint difficilement de sauter sur place.

Legolas vit son père sortir et accéléra l'allure. Edhelnen commença à se faire distancer, quand elle parla à son cheval qui accéléra et dépassa Legolas, qui perdit encore une fois. Legolas, néanmoins, ne perdit que de quelques secondes. Ils descendit de cheval et se jeta dans les bras tendus de son père. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes, et une fois que Legolas s'écarta, Thranduil prit Edhelnen dans ses bras et il vit Gimli. Il demanda à son fils :

_**« - Qu'est-ce qu'un nain fait dans mon royaume, Legolas ?**_

- Père, il faisait parti de la communauté de l'Anneau, et c'est mon meilleur ami, bien que l'on se taquine tout le temps.

**- Maître Gimli, soyez le bienvenu dans mon humble royaume… »** dit Thranduil en s'inclinant devant le nain.

Etonné, Gimli s'inclina lui aussi en remerciant le roi de son hospitalité. Ils rentrèrent alors dans le château et le roi ordonna aux serviteurs de préparer un grand dîner pour le soir. Ils étaient tous à table, Legolas à la gauche du roi et Edhelnen à la droite. Vers la fin du repas, Legolas se tendit vers l'oreille de son père et lui chuchota :

_**« - Père, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous…**_

_**- Ah bon, laquelle ?**_

_**- J'ai trouvé celle que je cherchais.**_

_**- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmenée ici, dans ce cas ? »**_ demanda Thranduil, incrédule.

Legolas rit mais réussi néanmoins à lui dire :

**_« - Mais père, voyons, elle est ici._**

**- ALORS DIS-MOI QUI EST-CE, A LA FIN !**

_- __**Monseigneur.**_

_**- Oui, Edhelnen ?...**_

_**- Il parle de moi. Legolas et moi sommes fiancés…**_

_**- Mais... C'est merveilleux ! »**_

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger devant la colère de leur roi. Mais Thranduil se leva et rendit les fiançailles d'Edhelnen et de Legolas publiques. Tout le monde pensa alors que ces deux elfes s'étaient enfin rendus compte de l'évidence. Mais Legolas redevint sérieux et annonça à son père :

_**« - Mais on aimerait se marier le plus rapidement possible, père.**_

_**- Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?**_

_**- Legolas et moi-même voulons visiter la demeure de notre ami Gimli. Et nous aimerions partir le plus vite possible, monseigneur.**_

_**- Oh ! Appelle-moi beau-papa. »**_

Edhelnen sursauta devant la réponse du roi qu'elle a toujours connu, et fit :

_**« - Euh… Oui, beau-papa.**_

_**- Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vous marie demain. »**_

A ces paroles, Legolas et Edhelnen sursautèrent. C'est vrai qu'ils voulaient se marier vite, mais là c'était peut-être un peu trop vite. Devant leur air dubitatif, Thranduil ajouta :

_**« - C'est demain ou rien. »**_

Ils acceptèrent alors et se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Ce fut Edhelnen qui parla la première :

_**« - C'est tout de même tôt ? Non, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

_**- Si bien sûr ! Mais... tu m'aimes vraiment ?**_

_**- Bien sur que oui !**_

_**- Alors ce n'est qu'une cérémonie à passer... »**_

Il ne put ajouter un mot que l'on frappait à la porte. Legolas accorda à la personne d'entrer, et ils virent un serviteur pénétrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci annonça alors au jeune couple qu'Edhelnen devait le suivre dans une autre chambre, et qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de voir Legolas avant la cérémonie du lendemain matin. Elle s'approcha de Legolas pour l'embrasser avant de partir, mais le serviteur les en empêcha, et elle fut contrainte de le suivre. Elle fut conduite à une aile tout à fait opposée et lointaine de celle à Legolas. Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit une robe blanche sur le lit. Thranduil la fit sursauter en disant :

_**« - C'était la robe de mariée de la mère de Legolas.**_

_**- Monseigneur... Je veux dire beau-papa... je ne peux accepter.**_

_**- J'y tiens. Je veux te voir demain matin dans cette robe.**_

_**- D'accord...**_

_**- Très bien. Dans ce cas... à demain ! »**_ dit-il malicieusement.

Edhelnen, comme Legolas, passa la majeure partie de son temps à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle ordonna d'entrer, et vit son ancienne nourrice apparaître avec un plateau. Edhelnen sauta du lit et cria :

_**« - NINIEL ! Que je suis heureuse de te voir ! »**_

Et elle alla se pendre au cou de sa vieille gouvernante. Niniel lui dit qu'elle aussi était heureuse de la voir, et heureuse aussi parce que ce matin Edhelnen se mariait avec Legolas. Edhelnen mangea pendant que Niniel sortit la robe de mariée. Quand elle la vit, elle dit à Edhelnen :

_**« - C'est un grand honneur que notre seigneur t'a fait, Edhelnen.**_

_**- Je sais, et je compte faire honneur à la mère de Legolas. Tu m'as si souvent parlé d'elle.**_

_**- Oui, mais n'oublie pas de rester toi-même… »**_

Niniel aida Edhelnen à se préparer. Elle lui attacha les cheveux en un chignon serré. La robe était très belle, elle avait les manches transparentes avec des feuilles brodées en argent. Un décolleté arrondi, un buste serré et une jupe ample avec partout dessus des feuilles brodées, comme sur les manches. Le voile lui aussi avait des feuilles brodées. Niniel accompagna Edhelnen jusqu'au couloir par où elle sortirait sur la grande plaine. Edhelnen pouvait entendre les murmures des gens, et des papillons s'invitèrent dans son ventre. La pression commençait à se faire ressentir. Trandhuil et son fils étaient côte à côte. Legolas semblait nerveux, mais seulement Thranduil, étant son père, le remarqua. Puis Thranduil ordonna aux musiciens de jouer le morceau d'entrée de la mariée.

Edhelnen entendit la musique, signal qu'elle devait s'avancer. Elle hésita, puis se dit :

**_« - Allons tu as affronté le seigneur noir en personne, et tu n'oses même pas te présenter à ton mariage…Non ça ne s'est jamais vu. »_**

Et elle entra d'un pas assuré, malgré son envie de s'enfuir qui s'incrustait de plus en plus. Elle marcha lentement et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tous les elfes présents la regardaient progresser avec grâce, et toutes les elfes étaient émerveillées devant la beauté qui se dégageait d'elle.

Dès que Legolas la vit, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait reconnu la robe de sa mère, et elle lui allait à merveille. Elle était magnifique, il laissa transparaître son émerveillement comme presque tous les elfes présents. Plus elle avançait pour le rejoindre, plus il prenait conscience qu'elle était vraiment la femme de sa vie et qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle arriva enfin à ses côtés, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se sourirent puis se tournèrent vers Trandhuil qui commença la cérémonie :

_**« - C'est avec une immense émotion que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir éternellement ces deux êtres. Legolas, t'engages-tu à aimer, à chérir Edhelnen ici présente, dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments de ton immortalité, et ce jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci ?**_

_**- Oui, plus que jamais.**_

_**- Bien. Edhelnen, t'engages-tu à aimer, à chérir Legolas ici présent, dans les pires comme dans les meilleurs moments de ton immortalité, et ce jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci ?**_

_**- Plus que tout au monde.**_

_**- Bien. À présent je vous unie grâce à ces bracelets jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mon fils, tu peux embrasser ta future reine. »**_

Et il exécuta pour la première fois sincèrement l'ordre de son père. Il souleva le voile d'Edhelnen, la regarda dans les yeux, avec ce regard océan rempli d'amour, et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres aussi délicatement que si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde…

* * *

Fin… 

_Voilà, les aventures d'Edhelnen sont finies. Sauf si je décide de faire une suite, mais pour l'instant je prends un congé sans solde pour me ressourcer. C'est néanmoins sans une tristesse infinie que je clôts cette fic que j'ai aimée écrire… Je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et même ceux qui n'en ont pas laissées. Je n'arrive pas à vous quitter, c'est trop dur, mais je reviendrais soit avec la suite, soit avec une nouvelle histoire. Je vous fais plein de bisous, et je vous dis à la prochaine fois…_


	12. Information

**_Coucou et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement. Non je n'ai plus la force d'en écrire un nouveau, c'est juste pour vous dire que la suite de cette histoire est écrite et finie. Et oui déjà, elle est sur une autre fic que j'ai créée et qui s'appelle : L'enfant Maudit, donc si la suite vous intéresse allez y faire un petit tour. _**

**_Voilà merci d'être venue lire la cette histoire..._**


End file.
